Rise of a new darkness
by maranic
Summary: Jake Scott and his wolf shadow is on a quest they will nevr thoght they will be doing and can he handle Rudolph and new pals from the nintendo world sega and sony. take after Mario saving Christmas. a cross over that you may find great.
1. hear we go again

**This is a new story it take place The only hope. so You can sat this is part two now so enjoy Jake Scott is one person i do not own but a pal of mind wish for me to do a cross over with the Nintendo world. so hear we go please rean and review for me please. and all nintendo and all the guys in here i do not own just to let you all know!**

Jake Scott was up on the mountain he seem to breeding hard He's about 6,0, weighs  
160, lanky, muscular build, brown eyes, spiked black hair,. 17 years old. Wears a head bandanna with the symbol of the rising sun. He looks around for the enemy that lurk somewhere behind the trees.

Just then a black wolf shot out from the trees with a paw with sharp nails ready to strike Scott in the head Jake did not know that the black wolf was right behind him.. The paw was an inch of hitting Jake. However, Jake barley had the time to doge it he rolled out of the way.

Woe! I almost did not see that fur ball sneak behind me. He's getting better." Jake muttered to him self. Jake smiled as he and the black wolf stared at each other eye to eye. I have to admit Shadow you got better but you still have a lot to learn from the master."

The black wolf chuckled. Trust me, I will win this time….master" Shadow said sarcastically to Jake.

That what you said the last 49th time and I who wins? Oh wait I remember I did but don't worry you win one day." Jake said as he teases shadow.

Shadow did not like when Jake reminds him of those most embarrassing time of him losing to this human. They been up in the mountains of Denver for a good wile Jake love to camp up there he love the wield, the excitement, he welcome it, the danger, the thrill of almost dieing made him be even more daring the any boy you ever met.

Ever since he and his brothers found their way home from the strange island full of dinosaurs of all kinds he wish he could go back now that was a place he wish he could never leave it was full of life he had a best friend name Backstop a triceratops that had the same personality as him and it kind off piss Jake off in way. But still he miss hanging with him. The girl he love was also why he wish to return oh yes how he wish he could go back. but it seem it is not going to happen.

Jake was wherein a black letter jackets with a green T-shirt underneath it. He also was wherein blue jeans with twin wrist guards that he love so much and black boots that could make him still run. When Jake had return home he pack his stuff and said he will not be back for a good wile he said good bye to his brothers and he and said he was going to the mountains of Denver. For a bit to train and to clear his head of the great sadness that he made sure no one could see.

He misses that strange island and would do any thing to go back but it was too late now. But thing got better when he found out that he can talk to animals of all kind that's when shadow the wolf came along. But he could not do this if it was not the help of the power of the emerald sunstone that give Jake good luck that he highly believe it douse and it also which enables Jake to talk to animals.

He did not know that until he ran in to shadow two months ago Jake remember when he was hunting for fish and had them on the fire he made and he had to go take a piss 5 feet always from the tent that he set up alone. When he got back he saw that a black wolf. A lone wolf had eaten all his fish. Jake was in rage and went to chase the wolf down Jake was so mad that he was looking forward on the fish he was starving. The wolf ran but it did not run always it seem to want to toy with Jake.

This only made Jake even angrier. However, Jake knew this is what the wolf wanted. He knew he could not catch the wolf so he kept his cool. And let the wolf have his glory.

What a matter to fast for ya." Said a mucking voice. Jake turns around he turn his head to see where the voice was coming from. Jake took out his Katana sword that was strapped to his back. Jake was still looking around the forest with his sword forward it was a nice Katana he got it from a old man long ago it was said that it holds mystic power and is still looking for the chosen one that must wield it. Jake seem to not be the one but the sword did still work as a charm on the deadly raptors he fought along side with Backstop.

Jake was skilled in martial arts but, he seem to be a lot better with his blade by his side.

Who's their?" Jake demanded. Show your self you coward!"

I am know coward you big dummy. How about I bite your nose off and see who the coward then." Said the same voice.

Jake look down to see that the black wolf was on his hunch sitting down looking at Jake as if it wanted to hurt him. Jake look at the wolf for long time.

I'm shadow sorry I ate your fish because I did not eat for good wile and it was good.

Jake look at the sunstone it was glowing. That is when Jake knew it must be the work of the sunstone making him able to talk to animals.

Jake forgot about his huger and sat down the wolf name shadow did not seem to want to leave it seem to be looking for a friend Jake and shadow began to talk to each other and they seem to be bounding that night as well and over a week shadow began to train with Jake and both seem to be good on different advantaged as they fought each other and race.

Jake snap out of the past of when he first met shadow it was cool at first to. But after the past month Shadow was beginning to act like Jake in a way. Well they both had the same attitude and both had short temper but the bounds of these two could not be broken each cared for each other and would protect each other with every thing they got.

Jake snap out of it will ya." Said Shadow with worry.

Huh? What? Oh, I'm find Shadow. I was thinking of something that all." Jake said with embarrassment of not knowing that shadow could of easily strike him down but Shadow was not like that he like fight fair and so did Jake. Jake smiled. Shadow reminds him of Backstop in so many ways. Jake so miss him and all the friends he met on that strange island. In other words, he misses the adventure. Little that he knows that he and Shadow are needed on a mission he will never forget

Jake let's call it a day ok, you seem to have a lot on your mind so lets call it a draw?" Shadow asks.

Jake thought it was a good idea he just want to rest now so he agreed and both are friends Jake and Shadow walk back to camp that was a mile away they did not mean to go that far from camp but they could not resist the chase of being hunted or being the hunter. It did not matter the challenge is what matters to theme and the friendship they grew very fast.

*****************************************************

I still can not believe this Mario is gone, could he really be gone." said Luigi the younger brother of Mario. Luigi was depress it has been a three weeks now and he did not do much around the house he try's to but, Lucario, beats him to it, Lucario, lived with the Mario bros for a good wile he had no place to go. he really admire Mario a lot he was a true hero to him. And a very most worthy opponent in brawl. However, most important he was his true friend.

Mario was gone now he pass to the other side he did it because if he did not sacrifice him self the worlds and all the universes would of fall in to darkness he destroyed the dark one name Sharkarken who needed a unknown power form Santa Claus that finish Sharkarken transformation and he became a god. But Luigi remember that day with the help of Spyro, Sonic, Cynder, Lucario, himself, his brother and a special friend with a red nose enter in the fray of battle he was none other then Rudolph the red nose reindeer.

Rudolph had a gift and it was not because his nose could glow red but when his friends are in trouble his nose become more then a flash light that guide you. His nose glows white instead of red. His nose unleashes a steam of pure light and it destroys almost any dark foe of evil. However, with that power are red nose friend power was still no mach against a new born evil god. No one stood a chance. Sharkarken was unbeatable.

Luigi remember that day that Mario was also no longer the same person but a dragon. Luigi could not believe it with his eyes but, his heart knew it was his brother. Mario was rap in pure light. Mario knew Sharkarken could not be beat. However, Mario some always pull threw and wins but this time he sent all his friends back to his world. And Mario alone, he fought Sharkarken and won but with a price and that would be his life.

Luigi knows that know one knows how it really happen but he knew Mario won because the world was cover in darkness and demon dragon and humid bats attack the mushroom world the demon kept coming it was a endless battle and hopelessness. However, the demon and Sharkarken him self was destroyed by Mario's self sacrificed of pure light.

Luigi?" said a voice that Luigi knew very well..

Luigi snaps out from the past. Luigi sign. What is it Lucario do you need something?" Luigi ask his best friend. so far they became close friends Lucario one time did not any thing to do with the Mario bros one time he just wanted to beat Mario in a brawl battle on one on one but Mario end up winning. Lucario was frustrated he ask for a rematch they battled on. Lucario won the second mach when Mario was knock out from the bat that Lucario threw frustratingly at Mario. However, Lucario felt bad and could not help but help him.

Lucario knew Mario was going to be piss and have a do over o this mach. Mario was daze and snaps out of it he saw that Lucario had a worry look on his face. Mario ask why do you look so worry my friend. Hmm? I guess you won this mach nice, I wish you luck in the finals man I'm getting to old for this thing. Well see you soon my friend. We should talk some times Lucario you are pretty cool." Mario said with a cheerful voice. And shook Lucario hand…well, his paws. Mario then walks off the battle stage. But many cheered Mario off and chanted his name like no hand ever did before.

Luigi chuckled of that look on Lucario on that day with the spokes person with the mike.

So, Lucario how douse it feel to beaten Mario Said the spokesperson. However, the spokesperson did not know why he bothered Lucario never likes to talk for the crowned.

However, this time Lucario did say something. He had a shy look and scratching the back of his head. Well… Mario thought I was cool and I now have a new respect for him and I going to win the final for him, my friend." Lucario said with determination

Luigi snap out of the past again and look at Lucario. So what do you need Lucario?" Luigi ask.

Well, I finish around the house and I thought we should go and check on the others you know like Sonic or Spyro. And Rudolph is here. He wants to see you and the other as soon as he can it is urgent." Lucario said with a stern look on his face.

Luigi stood up and said sounds bad well let go see what Rudolph needs." Luigi walk quickly to get to the door to get out side. Lucario, what Rudolph tell you so far what is wrong?"

I do not know my self, he said he needed all of us. That mean Sonic, Spyro, Cynder, me, and you." Lucario said.

Luigi open the door and by the close line in the front yard, where Rudolph stood looking at them with a worry expression. Luigi and Lucario got to him and Luigi said hi and petting Rudolph on the head.

What's up Rudolph, what going on, is something bad happening?" Luigi ask.

Luigi…" something bad is happening in my world and I need your help along with Lucario and the rest of you." Rudolph said sadly.

You know we will help Rudolph, and if you need all of us we better get going and get Spyro and Sonic and every thing." Luigi said and look Lucario. Lucario nodded in agreement.

Will won't have to, they are waiting for us at the north pole. With that said Rudolph open up a misty looking portal and jump in.

Luigi and Lucario hesitated and look at each other well that sure will save us some time." Luigi said and jump in to the Portal and Lucario was right behind him.

****************************************************************

Every one was in Santa's workshop and all was seated in front of Santa clause desk Santa look at the colorful group before him with a warm smile. At last, we finally meet in person. I never got to thanks you all properly." Santa clause said with a deep rich voice.

It was noting Santa we was glad we could help you. But the one you should be thanking is not really us." Luigi said a deep sadness.

Yes I have heard of your bother my words can not express how grateful I am to him and you all." Santa Clause said sadly.

Spyro the dragon look at every one and look at Santa. Sir, what is it that you need from us we are happy to help you if it some thing bad then will do are best we can to help.

Well you guys, you all know Sharkarken. Yes he live no more but he had a son and he wish to avenge his father. He's colleting 5 stones that will grant him the power to destroy the earth. he has three so far. The moon stone, the star stone, and the water stone." Rudolph said

Were the other two?" Cynder ask in worry.

Luigi is the one that has it, and I believe it is in his pocket am I right?" Santa chuckled

Luigi look puzzled and dug in to his left pocket and found a pearl. This is just pearl." Luigi said.

Oh my dear boy that is no pearl that you hold it is the ice stone."

The stone has chose you luigi to be it's bearer this stone a bit special if I may say." Rudolph said and smiled.

So who or where is the other stone?" Sonic ask.

A boy has it he is a very gifted and talented boy. He is 17 year old his name is Jake Scott and he has the sunstone and he is needed as well the stones must be place back to the temple of life that floats in the sky if the stones do not go back it will bring a forever darkness over the world and unleash a monster under the earth. And destroy all life on earth no their will be no more."


	2. The jump and the encounter

**well here is the next chapy for you guys hope you all like it and I do not own any one but some badguys and maby one good girl and that would be wolf my own hehe. well read and review please.**

The next morning Jake and shadow had a huge breakfast but Jake was getting tired of fish he did not want to eat any more other animals he was scared to eat them but Shadow could not resist of teasing Jake about that. Shadow on the other hand did not mine at all if animals can talk and he could under stand. It did not matter. It was in his nature to eat them if he wishes to survive.

Jake did not seem to want to train today but after an hour rest for him to digests his breakfast he and shadow decided to take a jug in the mountain for a bit, as they ran Jake began to think of his past of being on the strange island on the stage island. He told shadow about it but shadow seems to be not impressed or believe him. Shadow was that kind of wolf that would say I have to see it to believe it pal.

Jake had to admit that he would of said the same thing as well if he heard some guy walk up to you and say I seen a dinosaur but Jake seen them aright and he will never say a word to any one in the first place of that island it was his and his brothers secret. Beside no one would believe Jake in the first place. They would think that he a retard or something and he not want people to think that or he would have to kick some ass.

Both are heroes reach a cliff that had a log that crosses to the other side. They jug for another five minutes until they across a hot spring found by shadow long before he met Jake. They like to call it the hidden spring it was their favorite spot to relax when they ever get the chance to but are two heroes are too stubborn to and would train when they promise to relax. And today seem to be the right time to do so. Luckily, Jake had his backpack that he wound need for sure with a towel and lighter to start a fire if needed.

He took out him swim sorts out and remove all his other cloths he had shadow turn around to look away. Jake would have not mine it if he never had the ability to talk to animals and find out that they are smarter then you think.

So Jake, can you tell me why you are so down today and yesterday?" Shadow asks his best friend.

What do you mean, I'm fine as always." Jake muttered.

I do not think so, something is wrong. I mean we train every day, even when we first met you and I never stop until one of us get hungry, call it quiets which never happen at all or you end up winning. As always I mean yesterday we did not even do half of the training and today I thought we were going to train instead we come here. Something is on your mind Jake and I want know."

Jake looks at shadow for good wile and sighs. Even if I did tell you. You still do not even believe me of the dinosaurs and all that I met." Jake said tiredly.

Shadow watch Jake slip in to the hot spring and Jake love the feeling as the hot water relax his muscle and making all the pain melt away.

Shadow I love to chat about it with you but it no use I mean look I just want to go back to the strange island I think that is where I belong for some reason now when all I wanted before was to leave that forsaken island but now I just want to go back." Jake moan.

Why would you like to go back you do not want to stay here with me any more?" Shadow said looking a little offended with those words.

What? No I like binge here with you shadow but think of the adventure we can have in fact if I could I would like you to meet Backstop that I told you about."

I remember you telling me about him I do not think he and I would get along you said it your self that he's like you in every way sort of. Oh boy, that is the one thing I fear seeing and other Jake but instead he is in a dino from" Shadow chuckled.

Jake smirk at this and said I guess that make you Jake number three Jake teas and splash some water at shadow face.

Hey you pay for that!" shadow snarled and stood up to jump in after Jake and I am not you!"

You got to get me first if you can." Jake laugh and dove in to the deep spring.

You had better hope I do not catch you. I will make you pay!" shadow yelled and dove after Jake.

***********************************************************

Spyro, Rudolph and Cynder volunteer to look for Jake as Luigi, Sonic and Lucario went with Santa to go ask Sandra the queen of the South Pole to give them a hand if she knew more any information of Sharkarken and his only son that he hardly spoke of.

Santa, are you sure you do not want us to go with you to the south pole what if Glint finds you and he starts to attack you obliviously." Rudolph said with worry.

Oh Rudolph you worry to much for me. I'll be fine on my own and these three will also be helping me so I got all the protection I need. You now must go forth to the portal it will lead you three close of where Jake Scott will be. Time is running out you three must get him before Glint find him." Santa said sternly to the three.

As Santa got on his slay that can travel in the speed of light. Luigi, Sonic and Lucario. Jump on to the slay. Both Sonic and Lucario found a spot in the back wile Luigi sat in the front with Santa.

I wish you three good luck and I hope you find this Jake in time." Luigi said as he wave good-bye to Rudolph and the two dragons. Spyro and Cynder.

Rudolph nodded and waste no time and jump in to the misty portal. Spyro and Cynder was right behind him

And as the portal close Luigi had a worry look on his face.

Do not worry so much Luigi, they be fine and I know they will be. Said Santa with a warm voice.

No sweat Luigi will back faster then you can say high speed!" Sonic said by keeping his friend cheerful.

*************************************************************

Rudolph land softly on the grass as he came out of the portal. Spyro and Cynder doing the same. The three look around the huge setting

So this is the mountains of Denver nice and peaceful if you ask me." Rudolph said to him self.

So were do we start now?" Cynder ask

Well Santa said he should be close to his camp. So we should go forward." Rudolph said and went forward passing tress here and there..

Spyro shrugged and followed with Cynder by his side.

So Spyro what are you thinking? Cynder ask as they both walk. Dogging trees left to right.

Huh? Oh it just I… nothing. I should get over it." Spyro muttered to him self.

Cynder look at Spyro for a while and turn her head forward. I miss him to Spyro. Mario was like a friend that I would travel to the end of the under world just find him. He was my lost to.

Cynder he could of live you know if he just made us stay to help him. Spyro said as his eyes start to water.

If he did not do what he did. We all would not be here just like how Malafor try to end are world and it was breaking apart we was to late but you some how, as always, just like Mario, you save are world." Cynder pointed out.

Cynder, this is Mario we are talking about he was facing a god a god that can't be beat.

And Mario beat him but it came with price and that would be his life and he did just save his world but are world and all of the different universe out their that we have no idea of.. Look Cynder I do not want to talk about any more let's just fine this Jake and go back." Spyro softly.

Cynder went closer to Spyro and lick the tear away from Spyro eyes. And rub her head on his neck.

Rudolph heard every thing of what Spyro and Cynder was talking about. He to felt the pain in his heart and long to see Mario and hear his voice he was a friend that will never be forgotten. Rudolph to had a tear come out from his eye. However, he made sure to not let his two dragon friends see it.

they been walking for 20 minutes now and finally they had reach jakes camp spot at last they look around for him but he seem to be any where near his camping spot.

I wonder where he is Cynder?" ask.

He around we just have to look else where and fast we can' t have Glint get to him first." Rudolph said and turns to see Spyro sniffing the ground.

I'm not sure if I got his cent but it seem the best way to find him is going that way. Spyro pointed to a path that was lousy made by some one.

You two go ahead I stay here if this Jake guy comes back." Cynder said.

Will you be fine on your own Cynder? Are you sure? Spyro ask.

What wrong with you? You know perfectly well I can handle thing alone very well just go ok I be right here I won't be going any where." Cynder wink at Spyro which made Spyro blush.

Rudolph chuckled. Aright then we better get going it getting dark.

**********************************************************

Jake and shadow was off to go back to camp and Jake felt like he was now ready to train. Shadow was happy and could not wait to beat Jake this time as they got to the large crossing log. Shadow was the first one to get across but as he start to cross the log it began to crack and it was going to shatter in to bits.

Shadow did not hesitate and ran fast as hell. To the other side. Woe it a good ting we both did not cross that log all at once." Shadow gasp it seem you will have to find a other way around Jake. I wait for you here.

Jake was mad there was another way but it was a long way and it will take two hour to get across. That easy for you to say all you have to do is wait wile I explore and maybe get eaten by some mountain loin."

Loin did not scare Jake but, a T-Rex sure did and he almost got killed by the king of all the T- Rex back at the island. However, Jake still did not want to take the long way. Jake was looking at the cliff and the cliff across it. The two cliffs were 20 feet apart. I wonder?" Jake said to him self.

"C'mon Jake, what are you waiting for" Shadow ask with concern.

Jake, always pushing it and wanting to challenge himself, laughed as he said  
"I'm going to jump it".

Shadows eyes widened. "SAY WHAT!"

Jake nodded as he stretched his muscles, "you heard me".

"Are you insane, you can't make that jump, you'll fall" Shadow  
protested.

Jake shook his head as he pointed at the bottom of the gap. Below, was a large pool of water, so if he missed, he would just hit the water. Sure, it would freeze like hell, but hey, at least he will know he tried right? And live. To find out

"I miss, I'll just hit the water, no big deal" he commented. Ignoring any other protest from Shadow, Jake backed up as he glared at the gap, tensing to run.

Jake don't do it I'm warning you!" Shadow yelled to his friend

3…2…1…GOOOO!!!" Jake yelled out

Jake kicked off as he charged the gap as hard as he could, as his adrenaline kicking  
in, his blood racing. Hitting the edge, he took a tremendous leap…and  
missed…

JAAAAAKE!" shadow yelled as he sees his best friend falling fast to his doom.

Looking down in horror, Jake realized he underestimated how high up he was,  
meaning when he hit the water, the force was going to either knock him  
unconscious upon hitting it, or he was going to miss and hit the ground and wind  
up dead, either way.

"OOOOOHHHH SHHHIIIIIITTTTT" Jake screamed as he fell in terror towards  
the water.

Two shadowed beings swooped out of the sky towards Jake. As he felt  
something grasp him by his jacket, Jake fell unconscious, and knew no  
more……

2 hours later…

"Uggg" Jake groaned as he opened his eyes. Feeling weak, he pushed  
himself up. "Shadow" he muttered, looking around, his vision blurred.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice. Jake's vision was still  
pretty blurry so, he could not see the owner of the voice. Whoever spoke though  
sounded young, a few years younger then Jake maybe.

"That was pretty big fall," commented another voice. Now this one sounded  
older, early to mid twenties maybe, the other ones older brother?

Yeah that  
must be it. As Jake trained up here, he never thought he would see some hikers or hunters in the area, pretty friendly folks he thought.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little dazed" Jake groaned as his vision finally  
cleared up. Turning around and seeing the two for the first time, he froze.

The one on the left was for starters, a reindeer. He was a bit shorter then  
Jake was, had black eyes, two small antlers, a small tuff of blondish looking hair  
in between the antlers, but what caught Jakes attention though was the red  
nose. Being a pretty big fan of Christmas which was a month of two from now,  
he knew only one reindeer in the whole world with a nose like that……but,  
but that's impossible? He's a myth, as is Santa!" as Jake mind scream

Unlike most kids, Jake  
had stopped believing in Santa about…two years ago, embarrassing as it was.

Wondering if he was dreaming, he looked at the other one, he gasped. This one  
now made him question his sanity!! Standing before him was a creature, with  
violet colored scales, a golden underbelly, a tail, same color as his scales,  
except for the tip which was gold. Claws, golden wings, golden horns, black  
eyes, and a golden Mohawk looking thing. One word entered Jakes mind.

"Dragon" he thought…

Umm…Listen Jake we need your help and we need to get you back at the North Pole is important that you do come." Rudolph ask gently.

Jake just stared at them he did not what to say. But he was freak out and found the strength to stand up. HOLY CRAP!" Jake yelled and ran for it.

Spyro and Rudolph just stared as they watch as Jake run for dear life.

Did I say something wrong? Rudolph said and was confuse and look at Spyro. The dragon just shrugged and said don't worry he won't get far Cynder will stop him and his friend shadow of his seem to open up better then this Jake. Shadow is waiting for him at camp and so is Cynder so we should get going. And we I believe it is best that Jake and Shadow comes.

Man what a night Spyro it dark so we leave tomorrow hopefully this Jake come with us peacefully." Rudolph sign and both Spyro and Rudolph walk after Jake back to his camp.


	3. Holy hell!

**Next chap is up!!**

Jake ran as fast as his legs could take him he could see that he was close to his camp and he did not want to stop until he reach it and he hope Shadow was their.

I cannot believe what I just saw. It's impossible and I will not believe it!" Jake said to him self. I mean how a dragon could be real and a red nose…errrr I don't want to even say the name."

Jake finally got to the camp at last. He saw it was getting too dark and he need to get a fire going. Jake took off his backpack grab his lighter he went to the pile of some wood and stack them in the same fireplace in front of his tent and grab the liter fluid next to the pile of wood. As he lit up the fire he sat by it and wondered what he saw was fake or real.

Jake look at his sunstone he wonder if that sunstone was playing tricks with his head. He heard that it can do odd thing to the person that holds it but it was not fully proven of what it can fully do.

Jake was now calm. He was convince that it was the work of the sunstone but yet he still can't figer out how he live and made it to the other side of the cliff. He swears that he did not make that jump. He remember seeing him self falling to his doom. He could not put his mine to it.

Err…why do I bother this darn stone did something but how? Maybe I should toy with it….err no I better not. Something bad is going to happen for sure now if I try to mess with it. Better get some sleep… but where is shadow he supposes to be here by now?"

Jake did not let it bother him and he decided to go to sleep for a bit. He went in to his tent and saw that a lump and it was a black shape sleeping in the tent. Jake could not see it very well but believe it was Shadow who was in the tent. Jake did not bother to speak yet but took his spot in the sleeping bags. He closes his eyes and wonder why Shadow did not wait for him at the cliff.

Why did you not wait for me? Jake began to say and waited for a response from shadow.

I have been waiting for you for two hours! oh wait your not Spyro!" said a female voice.

Jake eyes shot open and got out his flash light next to the sleeping bag that he always had it he turn it on and pointed at the owner of female voice. He shined it at the lump that he thought was shadow and freak out to find out a black dragon now was in his tent now sleeping.

Jake froze with his moth wide open. And could not believe this and hope he was not seeing this and hope this was just a dream.

I'm sorry I was waiting for you to came back and Spyro and Rudolph suppose to come back with you but I guess you freak out and ran from them did you not?" the black dragon giggled.

Jake just wanted to run the dragon had flashy sharp teeth and it remind him of those raptors that almost bit his head off. This dragon was the same size as the purple one with the golden under belly. This one was black with a violent and red underbelly this one had six stubby white horn on it head the fist two like Spyro but was half the size as his on the top. the other four were smaller and was on the side of her face she had blue blackish eyes. Some could say she was a beautiful dragoness.

My name is Cynder and do not fear me. We need your help so please do not freak out on me?" Cynder giggled again waited for Jake to say something but again Jake try to stand up to make a run for it. But Cynder saw it coming an rap her long tail around his two legs and she jump on him to pin him down. Jake fell face first on in pillow and yelled it

Hey I told you not to freak out! Man I said I will not hurt you and I did not however I pin you."

Jake lift his head out of the pillow and said let me go! Oh, gosh do not eat me! Please!" Jake said as he tries to struggle out of Cynder grip. However, the dragoness strong grip had him and he was not going anywhere.

Do not be silly Jake I am not going to eat you. And if you stop struggling I will let you go if you promise to calm down. And listen to me!" Cynder said with a stern voice.

Jake heard this and stop struggling in the young dragoness grip.

***************************************************************

Shadow finally came back with a small bag of fish he had caught for him and Jake. He reaches the camp and saw that the fire was up and ready for them. Shadow saw that Jake was talking to the two dragons and the reindeer.

So having fun talking to the one that save you from your doom." Shadow reminded Jake. As he came closer to the group. Jake glare at shadow for a bit.

Wait you know them already? Jake ask

Yes I saw them save you from your fall and I got talked to them when they lay you down to the cliff you was trying to get to. Just to let you know. Your luck to be alive if it was not for them. You be dead." Shadow scolded.

What are you my Mother!? I know they told me jeez don't have to rub it in."

He should, it was foolish for you to make such a jump with one that cannot fly. Cynder lectured

Now, now we have no time to lecture him. Santa said he was reckless and daring we should of seen this coming. Rudolph said.

I'm not reckless I like to test my self every day that all." Jake said and disagrees with Rudolph.

He douses that aright hehe." Shadow chuckled

Not reckless? My dragon butt! Are you saying jumping off a cliff and risking your life just to see if you can make it to the other side in not reckless? Cynder huff.

Jake did not know what to say after that he was speechless and she was right about it.

You know who he reminds me of. Sonic in a way. Spyro said and was please to believe he was right. Sonic was reckless very daring and love his adventures and like likes all the challenges that are thrown at him.

Well it is best we go sleep for now and hope Jake will go with us to the north pole Santa wish to speak to you Jake and he need your help. Rudolph said.

Woe, your not joking. Santa's real? Wow, I thought he was fake." Jake gasp.

Nope he is real aright and he was optimistic for you when you believe in him that he was real. However, two year went bye and soon you for got that he was real. However, he douse not blame you for it. He knew that kids grows up and soon forget but you, wow, you seem to have believe in him for 11 years. baby years don't count but still your one of the teenager that believe and I'm impress that you did that far." Rudolph said.

Jake did not know how to act on this he was like I'm so confuse right now and why

is this happening to me kind of look.

Well it is best now that we should sleep and I hope you go with us to the north pole we can not force you to go but we hope you make the right choice. Rudolph said and stood up and walks away.

Hey where are you going it too dark out to be in this forest right now." Jake warned him.

That is why I have this nose for Rudolph said as he made his nose glow. I'll be back I'm just going to get some water but, for you, I think you should get some sleep." With that said Rudolph went of in to the forest to find a near by reviver.

Jake did what he was told he was very sleepy now and went in to his tent to get some sleep. shadow went in to lay down as well. Jake zip up the tent and was in deep thought of what's going on and wonder if he wake tomorrow and find out that he was just dreaming this. If he did he did not mine at all.

This crazy Shadow." Jake whispered to his friend.

How is it crazy you said you wanted a adventure and you are going to get it by going to the north pole it sounds fun if you ask me. Do I get to go if you go?" Shadow said hopefully.

Shadow dragons are not real this is crazy and not to mention Rudolph this is insane!" Jake whispered.

Believe what you want Jake but I see them with my own eyes and so far they seem real to me."

Yeah, but still this is odd more odd then binge on that island of Dinotopia. I do not know if I should go shadow I do not trusts them they want me to go with them so badly. And I think that is odd."

Maybe they want you to save the world…..nooot!" shadow whispered.

Me saving the world from a big monster I wish I could do that and then win and become the most famous hero that ever live and save the world of darkness." Jake whispered back. And both Jake and Shadow laugh at this of saving the world and kind of stuff and forgetting the part of not trusting Rudolph and all

So. You still want to do this. Do you want to go and see if this Santa person is real?

Jake thought about it and smiled and said yeah I think I will go and see this is real or not. Beside we've have noting else to do and I always wanted to see what north pole is like so yes will go.


	4. Time battel

**I'm done with this chappy I hope you like it!**

Jake woke up the next morning in his tent and felt like crap for some reason and could not remember what the hell happen last night.

"Man what did I do last night?" Jake groan. He pushes him self up and turn to see shadow still asleep. By now, Shadow is the one up first. Jake did not mine he just wanted to get a drink of water and take a piss and get back to sleep as soon as he can. He stood up and un zip the tent and went out side. Still hafe asleep. He walk to the nearest three to relieve him self.

When he was done Jake zip back his pants and thought he would go drink some water later. He was just too out of it. He knew he suppose go somewhere but could not think where.

"Well you're up early and I'm glade you are. We need to know if you still wish go with us to the North Pole" a female voice called out to Jake.

Jake snap out of it to see who spoke to him. He looks to see a black wing creature walking up to him and behind it was a reindeer and a purple wing creature.

Jake had a hard time to think of what was going on and if he was still dreaming. if so he wish he could wake up now. But soon he remember what had happen in a flash.

"Are you ok Jake maybe you should sit down and rest." said the same female voice

"Cyn…Cynder, am I right?" Jake mumbles almost to him self. He started to remember very well now that he met her in his own tent last night, which was kind of weird in a way.

"That is my name, Cynder the dragoness. So how are you feeling, better now, that you now look wide awake and surprise to see us which I would not blame you for." Cynder giggle.

"You…Your all real" Jake awed in wonder. Never before had he been surrounded by such mystical creatures, I mean, first Dinotopia, then dragons, then red nosed reindeers, what's next, fictitious three foot tall bears?!?

Rudolph chuckled warmly as he smiled "Of course we're real, why else would you still be here, had Spyro not grabbed and saved you from that fall".

Jake shrugged, unsure how to respond. "Don't know, I could have eaten something weird, and its causing me to hallucinate".

"Do I look like something one can hallucinate Jake" asked Spyro. Turning to look at him, he backed away intimidated, thinking Spyro was angry with him.

"N…No, of course not" he laughed nervously.

"I won't bite kid, no need to be so nervous," laughed Spyro.

"Sorry, its just, well…apart from Dinosaurs, this is the only other time I've seen creatures I never thought existed" Jake apologized.

"Trust me Jake, we're real enough…oh, we never introduced ourselves  
did we" asked Cynder.

"Well, you did, these two didn't" Jake said, pointing at Rudolph and  
Spyro.

, Rudolph smiled as he said, "MY name is Rudolph, nice to  
meet you". Putting out a hove towards him, Jake paused before shaking it.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you Rudolph" Jake said.

Spyro came up next, as he said "Names Spyro the dragon, hey their".

"Hi Spyro…I can't believe it" Jake muttered.

"Can't believe what" asked Cynder.

"I'm making friends with dragons, I mean, I always thought they we're  
just fairy tale stuff," Jake said, looking down.

"Well we can't blame you about that and I remember hearing of your adventure in Dinotopia. man you were something Santa go their a lot to deliver toy every year even if they do not know him but they were special people their and Santa try his best to keep that place safe. With magic" and with your help you made Santa job easier for those time you were their with Backstop by your side helping in every way you could and Santa was happy even if you did not believe him any more."

Jake knew Santa was real now one, he did not mention Backstop to them and two, red nose was right in front of him and Jake thought this was just too cool to believe and now he hope this was not a dream now.

"Man this is awesome!! No. this beyond awesome." Jake said to him self

"Look kid we love to chat with you but we need to know that if you still wish to go with us. You see you you will be found by Glint and he is after you and the sunstone around your neck if we do get you to safety you will be found by him and he would kill you. He is very powerful wizard some would say. But his father was beyond more powerful then him. In fact his father was an evil god." Spyro began.

And what does that got to do with me?" Jake ask with concern.

"Well you see Jake, Glints father was a god named Sharkarken and he needed a unknown power from Santa to finish his transformation. So I guess you can say was not a full god yet before but he was still deadly. but a friend of ours had found the power in him self to kill this evil god but it came with a price he had to give up his life to do this not just earth but many worlds that you cannot imagine would be no more" if it was not for him."Spyro said glumly.

Jake was a little confused but did wonder who was this person they speak of that save this world and all.

"Look Jake we do not have much time if we do not leave now you could be killed by Glint when he find out that you are here so it best you come with us and if shadow wish to come with you it is fine with us but please get your stuff and let's go." Cynder ordered

Jake hesitated. Umm… yeah I'll go and get my stuff." Jake said and ran to his tent and found out that Shadow was now wide awake now.

"So did you make up your mind at do you want to go? I sure want to." Shadow said and yawned. Jake rolled shadow of his sleeping bag and saw what he was looking for. "Hey, what was that for I should bite you for that!"

"You were on my sword that's why so I had a good reason! Now come, let get going!" Jake said and left the tent. As he left the tent, he put the sword strap around his back. slip his armguards on and tide his bandana on his head slip his shoes on and grab his backpack that he knew he would need.

Shadow was by his side they both walk up to Rudolph and the two dragons

"Well I'm ready to go I sure wish to meet Santa…..uhh." Jake and Shadow look at Rudolph he seem to be not moving or breeding as he stood like a statue and so was Cynder and Spyro.

"Jake they are frozen as if time it's self stop!" Shadow gasp.

Jake touch Rudolph's head and nothing the Forrest also was not moving at all. The rushing river could not be heard the bird was not singing when they always do. It was all silent.

"Ok I'm creep out Shadow I have no clue of what to do." Jake said with worry.

Simple Kid just gives me the stone around your neck and every thing will go back as it was. Said a new voice.

Jake look up and what he saw was a huge humanoid bat.

"Woe!" Jake gasp in horror and took out his blade. Shadow right by Jake's side.

"Do not be foolish Kid I can easily freeze time thanks to master Glint but if you want to fight. I welcome it dearly. I heard of you and your lost adventure it was too bad for me that you did not get eaten." Nevertheless, I get to meet you in person and have a little swordplay with you oh and your puppy can help you but it won't make ant different for you now would it. By the way, my name is Dent."

Who the hell you calling puppy, you overgrown rodent! I should bite your throat out!" shadow snarled and lounge him self at the humanoid bat the bat was 3 feet taller then Jake.

Jake also charge forward at the bat name Dent as they charged forward they was fling back by some invisible force.

Jake landed 2 feet always where Dent now stood. Jake got up so did Shadow both look at Dent as he took out a dark like blade. "Now we fight" Dent said and took his stanch (Dent look like the bat from the house of the dead if you played it)

Jake look at Shadow and smiled and Shadow nodded and took off and ran. Jake look at him as he ran in to the Forrest then Jake face Dent one more time.

"What's the matter your puppy gave up and ran?" well he douse not matter just you but you could still live if you just give the sunstone but I should know better your not got to. Got to play hero as always."

"I will never give you this stone! You got to prim it from my dead cold figer first." Jake said with determination. But in side Jake was scared as hell but he knew he could not let this new foe have his stone that was given to him. And he nowf ound out now that this stone is also the key to stop the world from being rip apart or so he heard so far from Rudolph and all.

Dent and Jake ran at each other with sword in hand, as they got closer dent brought down his dark blade on to Jake. However, Jake rolled out of the way as the dark blade hit the earth. And missing his head barely.

"OH shit" Jake gasp. Jake got up and swung his Blade to the left at Dent. But Dent saw it coming and block it as if it was nothing. Dent smirk at Jake.

Jake jump two feet away from Dent with his sword in front and waiting for what Dent would do next.

"Haha, not bad human your skill is good but it won't help now." As he said this Dent threw his huge dark blade at Jake. And it came like a was boomerang

"Holy shit!" Jake yelled in horror but he did not run or move but instead he swung his own bald with all his might as he hit the dark blade which causes a spark of light as the two blade met in a clash..

The dark Blade flew back to Dent as he caught it. And he did not look please. "How odd that blade should have not be able to do that, my Blade should of break that human made blade of yours." Dent said in disgust.

Jake did not say a thing he never been this tense for a long time he thought this would be fun but he knew if if lose he would die and the world would be destroyed. "I can't let that happen!" Jake told him self.

This time Jake ran at Dent this time and try to stab him but Dent just move out of the way and he swung his blade at Jake this time to take out his head but Jake dock out of the way of the deadly blade.

Take this!! Jake yelled and jump up in the air and kick Dent in the face as hard as he could Jake saw that he caught Dent off guard as he drop his blade to the ground and cover his face. Jake did not hesitate and plunge his blade deep in to Dent chest. And then Jake remove his sword to give another swig but Dent push Jake to the ground hard

Dent was about to claw Jake in the face but Shadow came out of nowhere and jump up and bit Dent in the neck and with all his might he rip out his throat. Dent whacks shadow off of him. However, Dent saw his life over when he saw Jake up again and saw him run up and yelled a battle cry and swung his blade and off with the head.

Jake was breeding hard he could not believe he did it with the help of shadow who finally did what Jake wanted him to do a sneak attack.

Shadow took his side by Jake and watch as the blue thick blood spill all over the grass of the body of the humanoid bat. The smell of the blood was foul

"Man that stinks like hell." Jake complain

"You're lucky, I got that stuff in my mouth yuck!" Shadow complain

Rudolph Spyro and Cynder were no longer frozen and look around

"What happen what going on?" Rudolph said in shock and look at the dead body on the ground.

"Jake and I will love to tell you" Shadow said.

"Well your right with one thing some one wants to take my Sunstone and I think your are right. We should get going now before more of them come!" Jake said and really wanted to leave now.

Rudolph, Spyro and Cynder was confuse of what just happen but Jake soon toild them of what had happen and boy they were shouck and was impress so far with Jake and Shadow.


	5. The fun

"Ok, Jake are you ready?" Rudolph asks.

Jake look at him and wonder how they are going too get to the North Pole and how long will it take.

"So are we going to fly, if so how long will it take?"

Rudolph chuckled and smiled. "No that will take us too long but if we did it would take five days and we would need rest."

"Then how are we going? " Jake said. He could not wait he just wanted to see Santa and ask him so many question.

Rudolph could see that Jake was excited and not help but smile. "Well here we!" with that said Rudolph open the huge misty portal.

Jake and Shadow look in surprise of what they saw and wonder how can Rudolph do that?

"Woe you could do that?" Jake said in awed "Wow you seem to never amaze me. What is that any way?" Jake asks.

"What do you think it is? For sure it will leads us to the north pole duh." Shadow Sigh and was surprise of the way Jake was acting now.

Cynder giggled of the way both Jake and Shadow act it was a funny thing to watch. "You two seem to be exited for this."

Shadow turn to look at the Black dragoness. I'm a little but Jake seem to be out of control.

Jake heard this and turns to look at Shadow and glare at him for moment. No, I am not so, just Zip it will ya!

Shadow chuckle at Jake. Well welcome back Jake. I'm glad to see your old self." Shadow teas.

"Aright you two knock it off" Spyro warned. Now if you may Jake do you care to go in first. In to the portal?"

Jake turns to look at Spyro. "Ummm… Well sure if you insist I… guess I could go first." Jake said nervously. Jake went to close to the misty portal it look like a blue mixture with snow that swirl around in circle.

Jake look at Rudolph who was right beside him. "In their right, Rudolph?" Jake was not to sure if he should go.

Rudolph could see that Jake was nerves. "Jake' will it be better if I go in with you at the same time?"

"No, I can do it." Jake said quickly and stood closer to the portal. He did not want them to think that he was scared or anything. Then he had thoughts of the fun and danger. Jake did miss it.

"The chance at another adventure." he muttered. Raising his head, he shot out a wide grin. "I love it," he laughed. Without waiting for their consent, Jake leaped into the portal laughing.

"Wait for me Jake," laughed Shadow as he jumped in after.

Rudolph smiled. "Heh, I was pretty excited when I first got to use the portal. Thanks to Santa for giving me this gift I can go any where now." Rudolph Chuckled and jump in to the portal.

Cynder giggled "I like those two I think I will have fun getting to know them more." Cynder said To Spyro and she jump in.

Spyro to was found of Jake and shadow they both had good hearts. Spyro was about to jump in when he heard a voice and thought he saw some one he knew for a long time in the corner of his dragon eyes.

"Spyro." Said a soft voice that Spyro knew very well. Spyro turn to the person where he stood. However, no one was there.

Spyro stared at the open space in front of him. "Mario………?" Wherever you are, and if you are still alive, I will find you I promise you that or some one will find you. But I hope we will meet again my friend…." The purple dragon said. Spyro turn to the portal and he to jump in to it and now, they all had reach the North Pole at last.

********************************************************

At the North Pole in Santa's work shop Jake, look in awe. at the wonderful toys and machine that that make them..

"What are those Jake?" Shadow said as he pointed at some 3 feet people with long ears with green warm cloths working on some toys and putting them together. Jake right away knew what they were.

"Those are Elves they help make toys for all the kids in the world." Rudolph explains to shadow as they took a tour in the shop.

I cannot believe I am in the toy shop that belongs to Santa him self. This is so awesome!" Jake said with excitement.

Rudolph laugh as he seen Jake and Shadow run off in the shop to explore on there own. Nevertheless, Rudolph was on there tail. Jake saw a small cookie house and went in it and saw a lot of delicious cookie of all kind. Jake could not help but grab a ginger man cookie and much on it. And boy it was so good.

Shadow trip out when he saw small Snowman cookie jumping around all over the cookie house. Jake saw them and hope the ginger man cookie he ate was not alive.

Jake then saw some elves shooting paint at some big toy mushrooms and other toys that look to childish for Jake but still it was cool.

Jake got a lot of thing to look at but he could only see so much of them it was like being at Disney land in a way but a bit more cooler.

Jake and shadow was having so much fun that they for got why they came here in the first place.

"Rudolph, Santa should be back soon we should head to his office where he's expecting us." Spyro remind Rudolph

Rudolph looks at Spyro. Come now Spyro it not every day I get to see a kid…well a teen who run around Santa's works shop like a kid admiring all the stuff that Santa and the elves made. I find it fun to watch and Jake is a person that Santa find way different and have the heart to help others in danger and I believe he save are life back there where we found him."

Spyro sign and watch as Jake and Shadow run around the toy shop. Spyro smiled. And turn to look at Rudolph again. You know Rudolph, Santa, Luigi and the other wont be back for a while more. Therefore, I never did run around the shop my self."

Rudolph Laugh at this and knew what Spyro was getting at. Therefore, Both Spyro and Rudolph went to join Jake and Shadow in the fun.

Cynder giggle at this. "Hey wait for me I want to have some fun to you know." Cynder said as she ran after the boys to join the fun as well.

The heroes could not resist the rides that took them to other levels to other rooms the ride was like a bus that floats in mid air and boy it went fast as a race car.

"Aright!" Jake yelled out. As he seat belt him self but the other was having a hard time to get strap up. Spyro and Cynder wigs got in the way as they try to seat them self but they got a little big over the pass three weeks after Mario's Final day. and they had a hard time sitting down.

Shadow and Rudolph also had trouble they stood on all four legs and knew they are not meant for it but the elves was fast and found a way for them to be strap up. And to enjoy the rides as they go threw tunnels and under mountains that you wont believe. The heroes and Rudolph never seen such view under ground.

!Wow a under ground toy shop as well." Jake said in awe

"Yes we need more then one Toy shop and lots of room the world full of people and

Santa got only one night to get this all done with a little help of Christmas magic." Reply the elf as he drove.

The under ground tunnels was full of toys and happy working elves and many other stuff Jake and shadow never had such fun and front row seat of Santa's awesome Toy shop.

******************************************************************

Santa, Luigi, Lucario and Sonic were back at the toyshop at last. With a new friend with them. They all got off the sled and were all heading to Santa's offices. The friend was a young white wolf it had feminine feature and it was the same size as Shadow in height.

"Santa I will do my best to help you all mother told me I am ready to fight and this is what I need to prove my self to be the future Queen of the South Pole. And it is a honor to fight on the side with the brother and the friends of Mario." Said the white wolf cheerfully and She walk with pride.

"Glad you can help us Jena. And it is also a honored to have you to help us." Santa chuckled.

"You think Spyro and the others, have found Jake yet" Luigi said with concerns. Luigi was going to get his answer when Misses Clause ran up too all of them and hug each of the heroes and gave Santa a kiss on the Lips as Santa's beard tickled her nose and lips.

Oh how glade I'm glade to see all made it back safe and sound dears." Misses Clause said cheerfully.

"Same here Miss C." Sonic said happily with a thumb up.

"Oh dear I almost for got to say that that Jake that dear sweet heart boy has come as last."

"That good to hear dear. So where is that rascal at right now?" Santa Laugh.

"Oh my Rudolph, Spyro and Cynder are giving them a grand tour all over the place right now and they all also got suck in to the fun as well!" Misses Clause laugh .

"Oh is that so. HHHOOOOOO HOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!!! I glad they are and we know they are unharmed here. In addition, I would like to have a word with Jake soon. Santa laughs as he reach his office with Luigi and the other behind..

"Who is this Jake, Luigi?" Jena ask as she follow Santa to his office.

"Jake is one of the holder of the great stones of this world we told you that one carries the sunstone and we will need his help to prevent the monster beneath the earth to destroy all that stand in it's way" Luigi said.

" hmmm…I will like to meet him soon." Jena said.

" Me to said Luigi and gave Jena a warm smile. Jena return the smile back.

Oh man I'm so hungry right now I Could sure eat five chilly dog about now!" Sonic whined.

I have to agree with sonic I have a strange craving for Pizza."


	6. Nice to drop in

**Boy I had bad day today but the chappys is up i hope you like it! please read and reveiw please.**

Jake and shadow could not help but get more amaze by the entire wonderful machine that the elves use to make the toys.

"You know I thought you elves work by hands but I'm not complaining but everything you have is like future stuff…well sort of." Jake said. And hope he did not offended the elf that was driving the tour like bus that hover in the air.

"Oh but we did sonny boy, long ago we have use are hands to built and we build these machine by hand that can help us make toys much faster and make sure Santa leave on time to give toys and other goodies to the world." The elf said warmly. And we all enjoy working for him and we love to have kid's smile when they get there first real toy."

Rudolph, felt a tingling feeling in his head. And he know what it meant. Rudolph close his eyes and in his mind he saw Santa's mind reaching his.

"Rudolph." Santa's voice echoes it Rudolph head.

"Yes Santa are you back already?" Rudolph answered quickly I'm sorry I should of kept my eyes on the time" Rudolph apologies.

Hooooo Hooooo Hooooo, why Rudolph you do not need to be sorry, you did what you was told to bring Jake and that is what I told you to do and that is good, I need to know is the Sunstone with him?" Santa said."

"Yes Santa, Jake has it and we should be on are way up I will tell the rest that you and the other has come at last. You will not believe this but Jake cannot wait to see you, he acting like a kid and so are the rest of us down here. Rudolph laughs in his mind.

"Yes I can see that Rudolph Santa chuckled. I will be waiting for you and the other then I wish to speak to Jake it is very important Rudolph Bye for now."

Rudolph heard this and opens his eyes at last. When he did, he saw Jake was looking at him. And the others with concern looks.

"Are you ok Rudolph you look as if you had a dream or something?" said Jake as he sat next to Rudolph. Jake look at every one else, he notice that he was the only human and found it funny now of how the other were sitting in was funny sight and you would laughed to if you were in Jakes shoes right now.

"I'm fine Jake thanks for asking but we need to get back to surface because Santa's is waiting for us in his office and fast because Santa wish to and needs to see you as soon we get back Jake." Rudolph told every one.

Really, I cannot wait to see him to. Oh, man this life come true this is really happing to me!" Jake said with excitement.

"Well good, because this seat belt is getting me mad I can't take it any more let me out or I will bite it off!" Shadow howled.

"The other are back? Great how do we get back as soon as we can?" Spyro said

"I know a way to get to Santa's in a sec." Rudolph said proudly.

Every one turn to Rudolph and some how they knew. Jake helps get all the seat belt off of Shadow. Spyro and Cynder got out of the seat belt them self. Rudolph needed help he did not have hand or claws so Jake gave him a hand.

"Thanks Jake you're a pal." Rudolph said and rub his head on jakes Chest.

Do not worry about it Rudolph it was nothing. So let get this show on the road I want to see Santa

Rudolph smiled and open the portal but the portal was on the ground. And Jake jump in first with out Rudolph saying any thing. Shadow doing the same thing. Spyro and Cynder right behind them. Rudolph jump in and said "I hope we do land on Santa."

**********************************************************************

Santa was talking to luigi as Jena talk to Lucario. But for Sonic he was stuffing his face with Chilidogs.

"Lucario why did you live the Mario brose?" Jena ask Lucario.

"I did because I had no Place to go." Lucario began to say. "And Mario and Luigi always trained. Well, Mario always did. And the aura in side him was powerful then any thing I ever saw Mario was getting old But he only got stronger and I wish for him to train me to become better and so I fight to him to see if I got much better. But every time I think I can beat Mario at last he come back with more power then ever. He was like not human at all, but more." In addition, I do not know why but I just wanted to stay with them. Moreover, they welcome me. I could have stayed in the Pokemon world which I suppose to do but hey I have not much to do back at that world. However, Mario world was full of life and the good hearts that are born every day but then there is evil as well to stop the good hearts but Mario, Luigi and I take care of it. It was long time ago but I remember it as if it was yesterday."

"It seem you are were happy of what you came out to be until that bad time and memories of Mario." I'm sorry my people drag you in to this mess if my mother was not trick by Sharkarken so easily Mario would of still be alive" Jena said sadly.

"No it is not your mother fault we wanted to help and we got are self in to the mess and we only did it because it was the right thing to do. We never did your mother back then but when we got to the north pole to speak to her of how Mario died by A poison snake at first but he was then reborn in a odd way. No one knows how it happens but I hope Mario still live." Lucario sigh

"I'm sure he out there some place Lucario. And Luigi, I feel for him the most I hope he I can feel the sorrow in his heart. His heart cries but yet he tries his best to not show it but you can see it. In his eyes." Jena said as he stared at Luigi as he spoke to Santa. " I wonder if Luigi has some kind of power like Mario when he fought Sharkarken."

If Luigi has, I hope it rains Black wolves Lucario Chuckled. As he said that in front of Santa's desk a the misty portal open up in the air and out came Jake, Shadow falling down from the portal.

Ahhhhh! Jake screams as he hit the ground with a loud thud. Shadow lands right on Jake.

"Owe, get off me Shadow" Jake yelled but before Shadow could move Spyro and Cynder came out of the portal and land right on Both Shadow and Jake. Jake thought he was about to pop when Rudolph to fell in the pile.

"Hoooo Hoooooo Hooooo, what a wonderful entrench." Santa said and could not help but laugh at this hilarious Sean.

Luigi could not help but smile. Sonic was Laughing and pointing at the pile. Jena could not help but giggle and Lucario slip out a small chuckle.

"Oh gosh please get off me I can't breed!" Jake gasps out and plead

"Sorry about that you guys." Rudolph said as he Jump of the pile. I did not mean for us to enter like that."

Spyro and Cynder got off Jake and Shadow was daze as he remove himself off Jake and walk tour where Lucario and Jena was and Shadow still daze bump in to Jena.

"Hey, watch where you going!" Jena warned.

"You watch wher you going you……." Shadow froze in what he was sayings as he was no longer daze but was staring at Jena in awe he never see such a beautiful wolf in his life he never seem one of his kind up close but she was a bit different not because her fur was white but it was hard for Shadow to describe.

Jena saw that Shadow was looking at her. What are you staring at do you mind and please look away. Jena said as she her self turn always and thank the snow gods that her blush could not be seen under her fur.

Shadow saw now what he was doing and turn always as well. To look at Jake as he pick him self up and dust him self.

Jake stared at a deck and behind that desk he saw Santa for the first time sitting down looking at Jake with a warm smile.

"Hello Jake it is nice to have you drop in. Santa Chucked . Jake could not help but Smile.

"Ha… hi Santa it is an honor to see you. I …wow it so great….I can't….Wow!" Jake was speechless.

"Jake I have a favor to ask you and I need to know if you can do it if not I understand." Santa said firmly. Jake looks at Santa and did not say a thing. "Jake I believe Rudolph had told you what the stoned you hold around your neck can do am I right?" Santa ask.

Jake nodded his head in agreement. "yes Santa I Do and I will help in any way I can." Jake said with pride.

Good. Jake I'm glade but you I guess I will explain to you Jake my plans for you and Shadow tomorrow you look as if you where having fun for hours Santa Chuckled

" Me I'm not tired Jake said and yawned. Well I guess I'm a little tired Santa. Santa stood up he was a tall big man and he was 2 feet taller the Jake felt like a kid indeed. Santa walk up to jake and gave Him a hand shake and tap on the shoulders. Rudolph will show you a room and for the rest you as well I have some thing I need to do that are important but will talk more Jake." With that said Sana walk out of the office waving good bye.

Jake could not believe he shook the real hand of Santa he was happy and now did not want to go to sleep just yet. But it was getting late but in the north pole it was always dark even in the morning. Jake turn to see other people he never met as they approach him.

Sonic was the first one to shake Jakes hand. "Hey dude the names Sonic the hedgehog nice to meet ya. Jake look at Sonic in awe as Sonic show Jake his speed by running around the office less then a second.

Wow I thought I was fast said Jake as he shook his head. Wow you defined the word fast. first dragons, now talking hedgehogs" Jake asked.

Lucario was next he did not shake Jake hand but stared at him the Lucario close his eyes for a moment the reopen them he look at Jake again. Jake look nerves. "You have strange aura human I keep my eye on you." Lucario said and walk away. To the wall and leand on it as he close his eyes.

"Uhhh… nice to meet you to I guess. Said but he did not care when he saw luigi come up. Jake for some reason have a felling he saw this person one time.

"Hey Jake, do not mind Lucario he douse not like humans tha he don't know at first but he will warm up to you soon. By the way my name is Luigi, Luigi Mario, it nice to meet you at last. Luigi said as he held out a hand to Jake to shake.

Jake knew who this was now he could not believe it but he knows that who Luigi is aright and wonder how could this possible. Wow, Luigi I can't believe this wow this so weird. Jake was stunned he could not think at all.

Rudolph saw this and went to Jake. Come on Jake I think you see a lot for the day and Think you should get some sleep and Santa got a lot to tell you aright so come one. Rudolph saw that Jake did not hear him so Rudolph could not help but laugh and bush Jake to where he would sleep.

*********************************************************************

Jake was in one the random room with Shadow Rudolph, Spyro and Cynder Jake got in to bed as was in it he Shadow had his own but Shadow slept bye Jakes legs. Spyro and Cynder took there owned bed and lay downed.

"Wow I can't believe this is happening." Jake said as he settled in to his bed and get comfy.

Jake you been saying that for the 78th time we know we get the picture Shadow said as he rolled his eyes and with a deep sigh.

"I will have to say it was fun Jake and you sure made it fun for me I'm glade to have you as a friend." Rudolph chuckled as he lay on his bed Santa wanted Rudolph to be close to Jake and watch him. Not because Santa did not trust Jake but to be sure, that Jake is safe. And Rudolph had made a bound similar of how Rudolph felt for Mario. Rudolph would fight for Jake and shadow.

Yes, I have to agree with you Rudolph it was fun and we all should do it again some time Spyro chuckled.

I to would like that you guys I never had this kind of fun never and I'm glad to meet you two Jake and Shadow I hope we can be friend forever and I one hope we can show you are world.

Jake smiled. " I would like that some day Cynder I to had fun I hope we never forget any of you I hope we could keep seeing each other a lot when this adventure is over. Jake said as he yawned

Oh Jake our Adventure has not yet started an so is the fun. But we much to do tomorrow so it is best we get to sleep. Rudolph said and close his eyes and went to sleep and so did Jake and shadow along with Cynder and all but Spyro was still up. Yes he did care for Jake. But Mario was on his mind again.

Spyro got out of bed and went to the window he saw nothing but darkness and snow. "Mario, where are you my friend I long to see you I hope you returned soon a hero always return to his friends and family and home. With out you Mario the worlds seem so much cruel. Darkness is coming back to soon now and more powerful I can feel it. I fell lost Mario please I need you guidance. Spyro stared in the dark sky where know stars could be seen as if they all faded always. Mario Come back soon." Spyro said and went off to bed.

**********************************************************************

Spyro was not the only one feeling lost. Luigi was out in the cold training him self as if he never train before. Luigi was not going to let his fears get his way this time. Luigi was a different person indeed.

"Mario My brother I will become stronger for you if it is the last thing I d I will fight with my heart to the end of time I promise evil will never have it way." Luigi said and train on. That cold night.

Guide you home (_Song by Rebecca neubuhl and Gabriel)_

This is the darkest night  
Stars have all faded away  
Quiet upon this world  
Through the clouds there is a light  
We will find our way

_I _would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burnin' for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free  
And this fire will guide you home

There is an open door  
Somehow it feels so familiar  
We have been here before  
Through this all forgotten fight  
There must be a way

I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burnin' for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free  
And this fire will guide you home

Where our hearts are wide open**  
**Where our promise's unbroken

I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burnin' for you alone....  
I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light burnin' for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free

I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will wait for you  
And I'll stay with you  
I will die for you (You're all I need)  
You set me free  
Set me free  
And this fire will guide you home

**This song is aswsom whene I heard it from Spyro new games and yes I do not own it but i wish i did but let me know what you guys thing so far in the story see ya soon.  
**


	7. Close Call!

**Oh man I can't believe I got this chappy done but I hope you all enjoy it. So read and review for me please. Thank you!!! **

Jake woke up the next morning he had a wonderful sleep. He was wondering if his brothers are thinking of him right now he did not see them for months now and hope they know he is ok. Jake sign and wave it of his mind. He went to the window it was still dark but he could tell it was morning he did not know how he knew but he could feel it. The North Pole did not have much sun well there was never any sun that could be seen actually.

Jake turn to see that every one was still asleep but Cynder did not seem to be in her bed. Jake turn to the window to see if any elves were out side but it was still too early. Jake then looks out side the window and thought he saw Cynder out side he wonder what she doing up so early. Jake put all his gears on and open the window he looks down and saw that he was 15 feet up.

Jake did not know why but he wanted to know why Cynder was there in the field of snow and two he wanted to explore. He did not bother any of the other or Shadow he just let them sleep. He was excited and the drop was not that bad he was going to fall in snow anyway.

Jake then leap out of the window and when he hit the snow he fell in deep with a slush sound where all you could see was his head sticking out. "Darn it." Jake mutters to him self. Of not thinking of how deep, the snow was and glad know one seen it.

Jake struggle out of the snow but he soon found a way out and walking on the snow instead of walking threw it. Jake look at the sky to see Cynder but she could not be found in the sky now.

"I wonder why she out here in the first place." Jake wonder, but he wanted to explored the place anyway and ignored what Cynder was doing out. He walk the field of snow he never felt such code like this it was real cold indeed the North Pole was 50 degree below Zero

"Wow it's cold out here lucky I train in the mountain of Denver." Jake said with pride.

He continue his way in the snow and turning back to see Santa's workshop every 5 minutes or so. He was now less then half a miles from Santa's work shop he was in the same place where Cynder was flying. He walk on the snow and but then he heard a deep Breaking sound Jake stop and stood still for a moment. He looks around for the noise then he heard it again and this time heard it below him.

Jake look at his feet and saw that he was in the middle of a half frozen pond and it was going to breaking apart. "You got to be kidding me!" Jake yelled and did not move but if he did not he will fall in the cold Lake anyway.

"I'm not going stand here no way in hell!" Jake screams and made a run for it. And ran fast as he could go. Jake was half back to solid ground but with out warning he fell right in to the freezing cold water. Jake gasp of how could the water was and he had a hard time to swim his body was in a great state of shock. And he was going to die he knew it.

Cynder was in the air training to make sharp turns in the air and breeding her breath elements at her made up target that she made out of snowmen. She knew four elements Fear, wind, Poison, and shadow. You could tell what each element can do.

Cynder stop her training and turn to see someone in the pond struggling to get out but he was getting nowhere. Cynder recognized him at once.

"Jake?" Cynder said and her eyes went big. And she glide as fast as she could to get to Jake. "Jake what on what planet you are doing. Are you trying to kill your self again. Cynder said, as she got closer at the drowning Jake. Cynder saw that Jake was getting weak and was going to die soon if she do not get him out and warm him up soon.

Cynder grab Jake with her strong claws and yank him out she pump her wig fast she could to take Jake back at the workshop. As she got there, some of the elves were up and looking at the black dragoness of what she got in her claws.

Jake skin was turning blue now and his heart was slowing down fast. Cynder landed in the shop she knew what she must do if Jake must live she landed on the floor and strip Jake with all his clothe and gear's and all. Jake was now naked. Cynder rap her body and wigs around the boy to keep him warm. Jake fell unconscious and did not know what happen after that. However, he could hear Cynder calling on Spyro and every one else. And no more…….

Jake woke five hours later his head hurt and his body was weak but he was able to sit up on the same bed he was on last night.

"Oh man what happen Jake moan in pain and try to stretch his arm muscles and it hurt as he did it.

"I'll tell you what happen Jake" Jake turn to see Shadow who spoke with a concern look and a what the hell you were thinking kind of look. "You're being foolish as ever getting your self in a cold pound and have a little swim! Douse that ring a bell for ya. Shadow snap at Jake.

Yes, what on earth were you trying to prove dreary Jake turn to see misses Claus who spoke and puts a warm towel on Jake head. And order him to lay back down. Jake did and fell back to sleep he was too tried still.

"Now is not the time to lecture him Shadow." Rudolph said.

"what do you mean it not the time? I almost loss my best friend I do not want to lose him. Some one have to tell him that what he douse is reckless he always like to test him self like this and this one of them!" Shadow growled.

Calm down Shadow he going to be fine Luigi step in and look at Jake as he slept. He is a very strong boy and a fighter in heart I can see it." Luigi said as he places his hand on Jake's head with the towel on it.

I'm sure he has a good explanation for his doing Shadow Cynder said with concerns of her own.

"But for now we should just let Jake rest you guys." Sonic said and walk out of the room.

Sonic is right, we should let Jake be. for now but I will stay hear and watch him with shadow." Spyro said and took his place near Jake bed.

I will stay as well I won't leave Jake's until he is better as well. Cynder went by Spyro and lick his face. Spyro blush a little and let Cynder leaned her head on him.

Shadow took his place on the bed that Jake was on and hope Jake woke up soon.

"When he wake up dear's he will be back to health with my special soup I have just for him. Misses Clause said and stood up and walk out the room to get the soup up and going.

I too will stay and watch Jake you people Rudolph said and found his bed and lay down on it.

"Luigi, this boy is not the right person for this he will get his self killed this is not going to end well for him. And I do not trust him. he is far too weak of a human." Lucario whispered.

Luigi turn to look at Lucario. "He is strong Lucario his heart is set in the right place I have faith in him. and if you do not think he is strong then have a little training with him and see how far he can handle."

Lucario look at the boy in bed. Fine I will do that I will see and will test him in many way of ways just how Mario did with me. Luigi, it is not that I do not care for this boy but fear for his life this going to a dangerous mission for this young one.

Luigi made a weak smile and place his hand on Lucario shoulders." I know my old friend but also I believe this boy is are greatest chance to save this world." And we are going to need his help. But for now I wish to talk to Santa so will you came with me. Luigi ask.

"You know I will come with you Luigi but why do you need to speck to him." Lucario ask and fallowed Luigi out the door.

Rudolph watch as Luigi and Lucario leave the room. Then he turn to look at Jake who slept in the bed.

"I have a bad feeling something bad are going to happen soon." Rudolph groaned to him self.

**********************************************************************

Far in the sky of the North Pole a Gold dragon flew across the sky but know one knew of it. Nevertheless, it seems to me it was watching over our heroes.

Spyro had a strange feeling of what just happen he walk to the window to see. However, he did not find any thing in the sky.

"Spyro, what is it, is something wrong?" Cynder ask with Concern.

Spyro still look at the sky he felt a familiar feeling when Mario was with him.

"Could it be that Mario is out there watching us." Spyro told him self. He soon turn back to where Jake Slept.

Spyro, what did you feel? It was Mario was it not?" Cynder ask.

Spyro turn to her. How did you know did you feel that force of energy. it felt filmier.

I did Spyro, I too think he is alive and is watching us Cynder said and lick Spyro face and stood by his side watching Jake sleep.

All was now silent and silent it was………….silent……..

**Well that was good right? well let me know what you guys think so far I got to go for now!**


	8. Prove me wrong!

**Oh gosh! I got this done i thought i was not going to but i did hope hope you all enjoy I know I did and Thanks to a pal that help me get it done. you know who you are! read and review Please!**

Santa was in his office and heard the news of Jake falling in to the ice. Santa him self went to check on Jake a few hours ago and found out he going to be fine misses Clause inform him.

Santa did not know what really happen when Jake was out there but he was not going to lecturer him but he wish to speak him as soon as he can but Santa him was planning how he was going get the other stones out of Glints Claws. Santa has heard that Glint is not much of a threat as his father Sharkarken that has gone mad over godly power.

However Glint is still a threat and he is threatening to wipe all life off, of the face of the earth and all he has to do is keep the three stones hidden and Santa had found out so far that the other three Stones are Hidden by Glint. The moonstone was in New York city some where. The Starstone was hidden in the sky somewhere and the waterstone was hidden under the ocean floor. Jake had the sunstones that will help him and lead him to the other stones Santa was sure how it work but the person that holds the stones can easily fine it if they open their hearts to the stone it self.

Luigi was the other person that had a stone. The Icestoned was in his hands it had chose luigi when Luigi saw it on the ground. Sonic was trying to hit luigi with a snow ball one time but luigi bent over to pick up the a small pearl in the snow and not knowing a snowball flew pass him and Spyro was the one that got hit by the snow ball.

Santa did not know this but he was told by Luigi of how he found the stone and kept it this long not knowing what it was when Santa had told him.

"I got it, I know what I will do if we are going to have to find the rest of the stones." Santa mumbles to him self. He was not sure of his plane but it might be the best thing to do so far.

"I will search for the Starstone. And I will have the other split up and have Luigi take a group to find the waterstoned. And as for Jake I will have him take his group and search for the moonstone in New York. It not best thing I can do for them but it will be a lot faster this way and pray that we all are successful at finding them all." Santa mumbles to him self.

Santa then grab his pen and started to Wright on a piece of paper of what must be done but other did not seem good at all. Just than Misses Clause came in to the office to check on Santa.

"Oh dear husband your never do rest do you." Misses Clause had a nice hot cup of coffee for Santa. And place it down for him , When she did she took her place in a rocking chair and started to mending Santa suits

"Oh dear you worry to much for my health I will be fine it is Jake I am worry about but I should know better that told me he will be ok. " Santa said with concern

Yes I hope Jake wake up soon he need to eat my soup it will make him feel like he's in heaven right now." Misses Clause Chuckled.

*****************************************************************

"Guys" Jake gasped as he suddenly awoke with a start. Breathing heavily, he looked around in dismay. Everyone he had originally met were sleeping in his room. Struggling to remember what happened, Jake's head perked up.

"Oh yeah, I fell through the ice" Jake mumbled. Their probably goanna lecture me when they get up. Yeah well, I didn't mean to fall through…"

Noticing his clothes, (He's wearing briefs) hanging on the door, he grabbed them and went to the bathroom. Stepping out a moment later, fully dressed, he sighed as he restrapped his sword to his back. Glancing down at his headband, he sighed as he wrapped it around his arm for now, allowing his spiked hair to hang a bit.

"Well, I don't have to worry about Dad or Karl" he thought. He had told Frank Scott he would be out for a few weeks, or a month. Being of what they went through on Dinotopia, he was all right with it. Karl was off with Marion, showing everything about their world, from cars, to coffee, to hotdogs, everything.

Glancing at the gang, he thought, "They'll probably want to keep me in doors for now, but…c'mon, I'm used to pain, heck I was half dead when I got back from the Blackwood Flats, and a week passed and I was fine".

Passing by Shadow, he sighed. "Thanks for your concern shadow, I promise, I won't let my guard down again". Stroking his fur, Shadow mumbled something before going back to sleep. Jake smiled as he passed by Rudolph. "I haven't known you very long, and when I was kid…I admired you, so…I'm glad we met" Petting him briefly, he smirked as Rudolph smiled before, turning over to continue sleeping.

Jake then saw Spyro and Cynder asleep he look at them and smiled. "Wow I would of died if it was not for you two and I'm glade we are friends and I'm pretty lucky to" Jake chuckled to him self. Spyro save him from that fall back at Denver and Cynder saving Him from the ice pond. He would never for get that. He place his hands on each of the two dragons "thank you Jake whispered.

Cynder snorts in responds and continued sleeping. Jake wanted to laugh but held it in.

"Sneak time" Jake thought. He was daring person indeed you would say.

As he tiptoed out of the room, and down the hall, he ducked out of sight as a few elves passed. "Whew" he thought.

"Sneaking away huh," said a voice.

Whirling around in shock, Jake saw that the person that spoke was Lucario who was leaning on the wall with his arm cross, his head down and his eyes closed Lucario could see the invisible aura around Jake, it pulse greatly.

Jake was speechless he did not know what to do. "Umm… I was just going to see Santa." Jake lied but he knew Lucario was not falling for it.

"Jake you're a strange human to me and you know I know that was a terrible Lie." Lucario chuckle. Jake heard this all in his mind he just found out that Lucario douse not use his mouth to talk but speaks mentally in people mind as in other words telepathy. Which Jake had to admit it was cool. "You should be in bed Jake." Lucario reminded

Look I'm fine I can handle pain and I have l been threw a lot that you will never believe I can do just fine on my own." Jake said sternly.

Really, you have been threw a lot you say, I can believe that, But the way thing's have been going for you has not going really good for you, but you seem to be screwing it up so far for you self. It makes me think if you are the right person to help the world and I will hate to have you fail." Lucario said coldly.

Jake glare at Lucario and did not like him at all or how he treats Jake like a weakling. You do not think I can handle my self how about I show you what I can do in combat!" Jake huff. I can do a lot I fight dinosaurs that could easily bite my head off and yet I beat them!"

Lucario started to walk and he walk pass Jake. Your words mean nothing to me but your action may do and so meet me up on the roof and show me what you got, show me what you are capable of human prove me wrong." Lucario said and teleported.

Jake was piss and he dash out of the hallway but he was stop by Sonic 10 second later.

"Woe, woes kid what's the rush, ready to go out side and have a round two with the ice. Sonic chuckled.

Jake did not even want to talk he just wanted to fight Lucario on the roof and show him how much of weakling that Lucario think he is and boy he wish to make Lucario eats his words.

Sonic please I would like to talk but- Jake was cut off by Sonic

Let me guess Lucario is calling you out in a fight?" Sonic Chuckled.

Jake did not know how Sonic knew that but nodded. Yes Sonic, he douse not trust me that I can not help on this mission. In addition, I will show him that I can help. I will prove him wrong." Jake huff.

Sonic smiled and walk off. "Well kid I wish you luck I hope you win." Sonic said as he walks up the hall.

Jake was about to say thanks but Sonic had taken off in the speed of sound. Jake was about to dash again when Luigi saw him. Jake sign and knew Luigi would say something.

Hey Jake I am glad you are feeling better. Oh I was just up in the roof taking to Lucario he seem to be waiting up there why don't you take this ladder it will lead you up on the roof he said he wish to teach something." Which I know what." Jake ran to the ladder and was about to clime it but he turn to look at Luigi to thanks him first

Thanks Luigi but why is he doing this?" Jake ask

"He wishes to see how well you do and don't worry you will do fine kid just have heart of what you do and you can do any thing. Oh plus eat this it well make you feel alive and the pain on your body will go always in a second."

Jake see Luigi pull out a red mushroom and hand it over to Jake. Jake look at it but did eat it and boy it taste good. Jake felt all pump up again and full of energy and the body pains was gone. "Thank you Luigi I will be going now." Jake said and climb the ladder. it took Jake 2 minuets a to reach the end of the ladder and Jake Could see a trapdoor he open it and felt the cold wind and snow press against his face. It felt somewhat good.

Jake got on the roof and closed the trapdoor. Jake look around the roof for Lucario at first Jake thought he chicken out. However, the on the chimney Lucario stood looking at the sky.

"Hey blue butt I came just like you said so are we going fight or not!" Jake yelled out for Lucario to hear.

Lucario turn to look at Jake and Lucario seem to have no expression on his face. He then jump down from the chimney and went in to his fighting stanch. With his aura visible that surrounded his paws.

Jake to got in his stanch but say something Jake could not believe what he just saw Lucario had made a Sword made of his own aura the sword glowed brightly blue. And it was ready to use.

Jake smiled and drew his blade as well. Jake charge forward and when he was close to swig he swung his blade to the right. "yaaa!" Jake shouted a he swung his blade Lucario had his eyes close and easily duck out the way.

Lucario then Kick Jake in the chest which made Jake fall to the ground and on his back. Lucario then brought his blade down on Jake but Jake rolled out the way of the deadly aura blade. Jake stood up and saw Lucario running at him with his eyes still closed. Lucario reach Jake and jump in the air dong a summer south but Lucario was like in a ball with the blade sticking out and Lucario was like coming at Jake like a spinning Blade Jake had time to move always "Yaaaa!" Jake yelled out as he block the spinning blade. As it hit his blade contently. "errrrr." Jake growled he not help but block and step back a few and before he knew, he was close of falling off the roof.

Lucario stop his aura Blade spin and landed gracefully on the roof Jake saw his Chance and front flip over Lucario head, which surprise Lucario and cough him off guard Jake was also able to hit Lucario in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. However, before Jake could land Lucario threw a forward kick in to Jakes stomach. Which knock the air out of Jake and he landed flat first on his back. Jake was stun holding his stomach and his blade in the other.

Jake try to get up but he was pinned By Lucario legs and his aura sword was right at Jakes neck.

Jake was beaten to fast and was not proud of just happen. Jake let go his blade in defeat and was in shame if could be beaten so fast like this he wonder if he could not stop the world from being destroyed. He was now having dough's. and could feel warm tears run down his face a fear that may flail because if he douse the world will be no more.

Lucario open his eyes and could see the tears in the boy's eyes. Lucario made the sword he had vanished. And could feel a great sorrow in the boy heart. But Lucario could see something else Jake's aura was different than any human he saw great love and heart of pear light.

Jake knew that this was no laughing matter. Then Jake saw a paw reaching out for him. Jake took it and was now back on his feet. Lucario reach down and pick up jakes sword and hand it over to him.

"Jake," Lucario began to say. Jake put his sword back and turns to look at Lucario. Lucario did not look at Jake. I should of seen it earlier Jake you do have more heart then I could think. You are special human Jake I was blind to see what Luigi could see but now I do see it. I have underestimated you Jake. I am sorry. I will fallow you my friend. If it is one thing I learn from Mario is that, I should look deeper and see what is important. I to trust you Jake." Lucario said and teleported with our warning.

Jake did not know what just happen but he truly believe that Lucario had huge respect for him now. you know what they say if you want respect and trust, you have to earned it. Jake also as well has respect for Lucario.

"I hope we can fight again and this time I will be ready." Jake said aloud.

"I look forward to it my friend." Lucario voice echoed in to Jake's mind. Jake could not help but Smile. As he went to the trap door to go back in and have some thing to eat he was starving and wonders what Santa wanted to talk to him about. As Jake closed the trap door and cannot wait to what happen next and he for got about that fear of the earth being no more. Moreover, he knew he could save the world with the help of his new friends that is 100% by his side. And very special friend that is out there some where.

**Well i hope you like it. see you soon I may have the next Chappy done soon! (^_^) GO!! MARIO!!!**


	9. Hide me! and Shadow's first love

**Errrrr…this chappy is a bit sort but I had a hard time so have to cut it sort for now sorry hope you like it (^_^)**

Jake reaches the room he was sleeping in and when he did he found out that No one was in it. Just then he was tackled two large body and scaly. Jake hit the ground hard with a hard thud. Jake was daze but it soon pass when he heard a giggle Jake could now see who it was that tackled him it was Spyro and Cynder

"Why did you not wake us up Jake?" Spyro chuckled

"Luigi told us what has happing on the roof Jake. So did you win against Lucario?" Cynder ask.

Jake hesitated at first "Well it was a good battle but I think I show him that I can take care of my self." Jake Laugh nervously as he tries to pick him self-up.

"In other words, you lost right? Spyro Laugh.

Jake shrugged. "Well he was lucky; I won't be so easy on him next time.

"Suuuure you will Jake. Cynder said sarcastically and could not help but giggle.

"What, I just need a bit more training and I will be up and ready to win next time. Jake said with pride. Jake look around the room and nodes that Shadow was not in the room. "Hey you guy do you know where Shadow is?" Jake asks with concern.

"Luigi is talking to him and Sonic to with ummm… the white wolf name Jena I think Shadow likes her." Cynder said and pointed at the window.

Jake went to the window to see Shadow being chase by the one name Jena as Luigi and Sonic laugh. Jake could not tell if Jena was chasing shadow because he did something to piss her off but he would let shadow deal with it.

Jake open the window to feel the cold wind sock him in the face and with out warning Rudolph flew in the open window hitting Jake and both fell down "Oof " both Jake and Rudolph said as they collide in to each other when both laid on the ground but Rudolph was up quickly.

"Please you Guys hide me!" Rudolph panted and if he was running from some one.

"Rudolph, what is it?" Spyro ask.

Jake got up and turns to see Rudolph trying to get under the bed but failed. He only was able to get his head under but the rest of his lower body stuck out. Jake, Spyro and Cynder could not help but laugh at this funny Sean and still wonder who he trying to hind from.

Rudolph new pulled his head out, was daze for moment, and shook his head left to right to clear it. And stood up again running around the room looking for a place to hide.

"Oh gosh you guys got to hind me, she won't leave me alone.!"

"Who won't leave you alone Rudolph?" Spyro ask.

" Cl..Cl.. Clarice she in love with me she said!" Rudolph said went behind a chair but his antlers could be seen still.

"Clarice, who that if she love you why don't you? Love back, what wrong with her." Cynder ask and was all ears now.

Hey is that the reindeer that you love with the red polka dots bow?" Jake chuckled

Rudolph pokes his head up behind the chair to look at Jake. "I don't love her Jake but like her as friend yes And that's it nothing more yes Care for her and all but I do not like her that way." Rudolph said and came out of the second hiding place to look for a better hiding spot. However, he could not.

"Rudolph, where did you go said a female voice out side the window.

Rudolph panic. "Please you guys help me. I beg of you!" Rudolph pleaded.

Jake felt sorry and told Rudolph and him to follow him in to the bathroom. Which Rudolph did as they got in? Jake shut the door and locks it.

Clarice open the room threw the window and laded on the ground gently her fur was a brownish white she had a red bow with white polka dots on the left side on her head.

She saw Spyro and Cynder looking at her. Sorry to bother you two. You must be the two dragons that help the north pole and all in the past am I right. Clarice ask as she look around the room. "Oh, I'm Clarice it is nice to meet you" two when her eyes was fix on the two dragon couple.

" yes we are the one that did help a bit. It nice to meet you Clarice. I am Spyro the dragon"

"And I'm Cynder the dragoness I to am glad to meet you Clarice."

Clarice smile she look around the place and back at the two. "umm you two did not see Rudolph now did you he seem he want avoid me because I told him I want to be more then just a friends now and I still ant be more." Clarice giggled. Cynder could not help but giggled as well.

Well he around the shop some where Clarice, why don't you go check. Spyro Chuckled.

Clarice Smiled no it is ok if you see him I want to talk to him so I will see you soon, bye for now Spyro and Cynder, it was nice to know you and all. Clarice said and flew out of the window.

In the bathroom, Rudolph was in the bathtub and did not want to make a sound. Jake stomach was sore where Lucario had hit him Jake remove his jacket and green shirt to see the bruise it was not bad he had far worse.

"Where did you get this scar?" asked a worried Rudolph. As he seen it on Jakes right Shoulder.

Jake gripped the massive scar on his right shoulder, and sighed as he said, "That was where a Velicoraptor bit me, when I was going through the Blackwood  
Flats to save Samantha".

Rudolph wonders who she was. and ask. " So, who was she to you Jake, a friend?" Rudolph asks.

Jake made a weak smile. Yes, I guess you can say that but just bit more then friends I would say." Jakes said and made a weak Chuckle.

Rudolph could tell that Jake did not want to talk about it. So he change the subject "Hey Jake how did you get your hand on that sunstone anyway are heard from Santa that there is thousands of them beneath the earth of Dinotopia how did you calm across from one I would like to know.

Before Jake could say, a knock on the door came. Which made both Rudolph and Jake jump?

Hey Rudolph, Clarice is gone you two can come out now." Spyro said threw the other side of the door.

Jake open the Door as Rudolph pokes his head out to make sure Spyro was not lying to him.

Jake Chuckled and walk out of the bathroom. You know you guys I could sure have something warm to eat and I am starving right now so why don't we go see what misses Clause got to eat. Jake said and started to put back his shirt and jacket on. Spyro and Cynder seen the bruise and the skar that Jake had they know where the bruise came from but they had no idea how got the skar but they could guess where. But Spyro and Cynder did not want to say word about it and Jake was maybe not in the mood to talk about it.

Food sounds good we been in the room sleeping and that what we been doing lately so yes I think we should go and see Misses Clause and see if she got that soup she is dieing to give. And I did try the soup it wad kind real good and I believe you may like it to Jake." Rudolph said. And Chuckled.

Sound good I will love to eat it some right now!" Jake said, smiled, and walks out of his room along with Rudolph, Spyro and Cynder. And they to was hungry.

*********************************************************************

Shadow did not know why but he just threw Snow at Jena. Not to long ago and now he was bang chase down by her. I guess you could say that he like her he never met a she wolf so pretty and he could not tell her how he felt for her even if they do not know each other at all.

Jena was piss, she was gaining on shadow, and she wanted to bite Shadow neck.

" You better hope I do not catch you!" Jena snarled

Shadow was smiling and soon he fell in the some very soft snow and boy he was stuck. And his eyes went wide as he seen Jenna glaring at him. with him being stuck he was helpless.

Jena saw that she had him now and she had her chance to hurt him. but yet she was not going to now. she could not help it but she like this wolf name shadow a lot. "I think you learn your lesson. You know I could hurt you right now right?" Jena said sternly

Shadow did not say a word he knew she knew what would happen. However, Jena did not attack Shadow.

"Hey, what give, are you going to hurt me or not.". Shadow asks and wishes he did not say any thing now. As he sees Jena went closer her eyes was looking at his own yes both stared at each other both had odd feeling for each other now.

Jena smiled and helps get Shadow out of the snow

"Thanks Shadow said nervously he saw that Jena was still looking at him now she went around him looking at every each of his body. Shadow could not help but not move and was trying to look impressive. He did not know why but he knew that he had to have this shy wolf with him.

Jena had to admit that shadow was impressive she then turn always from him she was heading in the snow far from the shop and she turn look back to see that Shadow was confuse of what she was doing. She made a signal to fallow her.

Shadow knew that she wanted to be his math and fallowed her into the snow. Both wolves slave to their instincts.

**Well that fun and you can see what will happen next I do not have to tell you guy Lol, but please read and reviews **


	10. The leaving

The gang had a good meal and all but now, they all was summon at last to see Santa for his plane for the search of the stones and all was good and ready to go. Jake was the one that was excited to go and wonder where he will go first.

"Ok gang it is time for you to start your journey at last but I will have to split you all up in two group if you do not mine." Santa began to say.

Every one was silent. No one said a word. They were all ears. Jake was not sure what but he wanted to know were he was going badly.

"Luigi, Jake, comes forward." Santa said. Jake and Luigi did so they were in the front of all the others. Luigi, this is a hard one for you but I believe you and your group can handle this one. You, Sonic Lucario and Jena will be searching for the water stone it is lost in the ocean somewhere and it could be on an island. However, the Icestoned should guide you to it some how."

"Jake I want you to search for the moonstone ok, it is hidden somewhere in the New York City. I am not sure where but the sunstone should help you find it. Your group will be the people that you met at Denver."

"Santa you think it is a good idea to have me Spyro and Cynder out in the open like that?" Rudolph asks in worry.

Santa had a sad expression on his face. The city been attack by Glints evil dragon pawns. The people have flee the city I am afraid and many have also have been captured and are hidden In the city and I think Jake should know this. Jake, your father has been taken prisoner. I do not know how he got captured or got there but I have heard from the wind sprit that he has." Santa said glumly.

Jake's jaw drop and he was in shock of the news." Dad." Jake whispered to him self." I have to save him Santa. I have to get to New York City as soon as I can!" Jake panic.

Calm down Jake he is alive I assure you. But you will not be able find him that simple Jake the city is huge and many building had bin knock down and it is a mess down There and I need you to have one more person with you to join the group. I have sent Clarice to bring another brave man to help you on your mission Jake. He should be hear right now."

The door open and a person with a hood on, step in the room along with Clarice who was right behind the stranger. He took his side by Jake.

Ahhh…good timing my friend I believe Clarice has told you why we need your help am I right?" Santa Chuckled

The hooded man look at Santa and smile but is could not be seen. "Yes." The man simply said. That is when the man remove his hood to show him self and Luigi and Jake was the one to see him who he was.

"Link!" Both Jake and Luigi said at the same time. Link turn to look at Jake who had his jaw drop and staring at Link with wide eyes. Link then seen Luigi. Link smiled at the green Plummer.

"Hello Luigi it nice to see you my friend I hope you holding strong." Link said kindly.

Luigi went to Link to shake his hand and Link gladly took it.

Jake still was stun. After Links greetings with Luigi. Link looks at Jake and smiled at him as well.

You must be the one name Jake I believe. Well, not what expect but who am I to judge. I see that you have a sword. Are you skilled in the way of it young sword men?" Links ask. As he brought his hand out to Shake Link hand. Jake closed his mouth and look with pride and shook with a smile on his face.

"Wow Link I...I can believe your here and……Wow this so c..c..cool!" Jake stuttered. Link could help but smiled and Chuckled at Jake's behavior. Even every one chuckled at Jake. Jake look embarrass.

"Listen up every one." Santa began to say witch got every one attention. "Now that Link is here he will be going with Jake. Clarice, since you have the same ability as Rudolph who can open portables to other world that I gave you and to be fast you will be going to help Luigi groups is that aright?"

Clarice giggled. "Of course I help them Santa and I have no problem with that at all Clarice said and look at the group she will be going with. And smiled. I will do my best to help as much as I can."

Santa smiled and took out two small red bags and gave one each to Luigi and Jake for their group. Link, Jake Luigi know what is this bag is for and it will come in handy for you it hold many and many item that you will need.

Jake look it the red bad and look in side. His face had a disappointed look. "Umm Santa?" Jake began to say. I do not think you put any thing in it Jake laugh nervously.

I show you how it works later Jake just hold it for now Rudolph chuckled. Jake shrugged and put the bag in his backpack that Shadow had on him. Which will make it much easier for Jake to withdraw his sword when need to. And shadow did not mine at all of the back being on him he kind of like to have it and it was just right for the backpack to stay put and not slide to his side.

"Umm. Santa I have one more thing to say before I go, and it you not mine asking and this is of the subject Ummm.. am I still on your good list Jake ask Sheepishly with a nervously smile as he scratch his head.

Santa smiled. I'm sorry Jake your not. when a boy or girl no longer remember me and believe no more and the wonderful world of the north pole the name of the these children on my list are no longer on, it disappear with out me doing any thing but in my heart the name never leave me but I have no right to interfere unless I have a good reason to see them or bring them here and you are one of them for the most greatest reason of so far but, I still make it out of my way drop of a few gift for you my dear boy.

But that all I can share with you all for now. It is time for you to get going when you are ready I must go and search for the Starstone and I must leave now say your good bye to each other and be ready to make your move and be careful.' Santa said and said his good bys to all the heroes and disappeared the wind.

Jake look at the empty spot that Santa was in and was stun. "Woe, I never knew Santa could do that." Jake said in awe.

******************************************************************

Are heroes were out side of the shop in the snow and was saying their good bye to the other group. Rudolph was now looking at Clarice as she talk to Luigi of what they plan to go and search. Jake saw this, smirks, and went by Rudolph.

"So Rudolph are you still scared to tell her how you feel yet." Jake chuckled

Rudolph turns to look at him and had an embarrassing look on his face. Moreover, he look around if any one else was hearing this then he look at Jake. "Well Jake between you me I was never in love with her, I was just happy to have her as a friend she was the only one that was truly a friend to when I was taking lesson to fly and all.

I guess now that we are older I have more deeper feeling for her now Jake and you're the first person I told you this so do not say a word please." Rudolph with his head down and playing with the snow digging it with his hove in it.

Jake smiled and pet Rudolph on the side of the neck. "You should tell her how you feel right now. who knows you may not be able to see her again. I know I should not say that but just incase Rudolph it may be your last." Jake said and turn to say good bye to the others.

Shadow and Jena nose touch each other. I guess you can say that is how wolves kiss. "I will miss shadow. Make sure you are safe and protect Jake. I know how much he means to you but I still want you to be careful." Jena said and licks him on the cheeks.

I will be fine Jena it is Jake I am worry about he is never careful." Shadow chuckled "I to want you to be careful Jena I want to come with you and all but Jake need me more. I hope you under stand. Jena I do love." Shadow said and gave her a lick on the cheek.

**Well this did not go how I want it to be but so it sound good I hope. Well enjoy**

I do understand Shadow do not worry about it I will be fine." As the two wolf couple talk Rudolph took a big gulp and went forward to talk to Clarice who was talking to Luigi still. As he got close to them, both Clarice and Luigi turn to look at him.

"Umm Luigi may I talk to Clarice alone for a moment please I have to tail her something." Luigi smiled nodded and went to say his good bye to Spyro and Cynder.

Clarice….I want you be careful when your are out there. I do not want you to get hurt ok." Rudolph said shyly. Clarice smiled and went closer to rub her head under Rudolph chin. Rudolph did not see this coming. But he soon smiled and could smell a musky smell that Clarice had which Rudolph like.

"I will be fine Rudolph; I can take care of self you know I can." Clarice said as she stop rubbing her head on him to look in to Rudolph's eyes. He to stared in her eyes he felt loss in them he was in love with her.

"Clarice, I…want you to know that I…lo…I love you…with all my heart I wish to be with you for the rest of my life that is if you want to as well." Rudolph said boldly

Clarice was taken back of what Rudolph just said. "Rudolph, I…you know I want to be with you for the rest of my life for I love you as well." Clarice wisped happily to Rudolph.

Rudolph smiled and lick her on the cheeks. Clarice did the same to Rudolph and both reindeers' touch nose to each other.

Jake smiled at this and was happy for them he then at the sky. He wonders if his brothers are ok as well. Jake hope his father was fine and nothing bad has happen.

He remember that day of the plain crash when he and his two brother thought they loss him for good. But after there adventure on Dinotopia and the searching of the sunstones that they need to power up the island before it broke apart and be destroyed he and his brother went beneath the earth or so they think they were but in the cave of the thousands and thousand of sunstone. That's where they shockingly discovered their missing father Frank Scott, was alive and hiding and missing this whole time.

Now Jakes father was missing again but he knows he's alive or so that is what Santa has told him. "I'm coming dad I will save you and I will help save this world."

Link walk behind Jake and put a hand on Jake shoulders. Jake turn to see who it was and Smiled.

"Do not worry Jake I will help you fine your father he is alive still just like Satan has said do not worry." Link said warmly Jake nodded in agreement.

Luigi went up to Spyro and Cynder to say good his bye to them but be he did both dragon tackled him to the ground playfully.

Luigi was surprise that they did that but could help but laugh as he got back up to look at the two dragons.

" You two be safe now Spyro, Cynder do not let any one out of your sight be close and be strong for one another. Luigi said gently to them.

"You know we will and same for you Luigi we know you be fine." Spyro said and rap a wig over Luigi and rub Luigi chest with his head and step back for Cynder to do the same thing.

I hope we all fine the stones soon and make sure we get it back to the sky temple. Cynder said as she and Spyro went back to jakes group. Every one said their good bys and went to the group they belong to.

Clarice opens her portal and before she went in she look at Rudolph who was looking at her as well. She blush and went in to the misty portal and all and her group followed.

Rudolph sigh and open his and went it to the misty portal that will lead them to new York city. Jake was the first one go in then Shadow, Spyro, Cynder, Link then Rudolph.

"I hope I do see you again Clarice, I really do love you now and now I miss you." Rudolph sigh and jump in to the portal.

**Hope you all like it but got to go for now. so see you soon.**


	11. Welcom to New York

**Well this was not how I plan it but here you guys go.**

Jake front flip out of the portal and with out waiting for the others to come out he was worried for his father and hope he alive but Jake could not go anywhere because he did not know where to start the city was a wreck. Moreover, it was bleak. He was shock of how the place look like.

"This place gives me the creeps now." Jake said to him self as the city buildings were also knock over. Only few stood. "I hope one of those building have my father. I hope my brothers are safe as well." Jake said as he held the sunstone in his hand for luck/

"Jake wait up, do not go too far with out us…woe this place is creepy" Spyro said with his head looking all over the place. Link to look around the broken city. Rudolph, Shadow and Cynder look around the city and felt a fear rising but they kept it hidden.

"You guys look up ahead I see people walking in a gloomy motion and they look funny looking." Shadow said as he tries to get a better look but they were too far.

Link eyes widen and knew what they were at once. We must be careful they are called Re-deads. As in other words, the living dead. Once they gaze upon you, your body will freeze up with fear that some how paralyze you so it is best we stay far from them I deal with them before you guys. However, I wonder why they are here?

Jake to have recognized them as well and thought it was best to avoid them. "Yeah something is not right with them being here. What douse that mean?" Jake muttered half to him self.

Jake group stood on the down low as the explore the city looking for a signal from the sunstone that can tell them where the moonstone could be but the city was too huge to explore not to mention as well it was hard to avoid the Re-deads they were every where.

They explore for hours and still nothing no sign of Jake father and the moonstone

Jake group finally came across the empire state building. Jake and his group entered in to the building.

"Wow this building still standing that good and it seem it was not harm I think will spend the night here if anything." Spyro said.

"It dark in here I'll light the way for we can see where we are going guys." Rudolph said as his nose glowed brightly red.

"Good thing we have you with us Rudolph." Jake said proudly I remember a movie of King Kong climbing up this building and…" Jake saw that his friends were confused.

"What's a movie Jake?" Spyro ask

"Oh right sorry you guy I for got your not from my world. I tell you guys later right now let's just fine a place to rest. They had no idea were they going then Jake saw an elevator he smiled and press the button to open the elevator door to in side.

"I do not think we should go in I mean what if it is a trap or something." Shadow look at the elevator with concern.

Jake turn to look a them I want to see what the city look from the top of the building you guys that way we could have a better picture or where we go next. Jake said and went in side the elevator Link shrugged and went in side Rudolph went in side as well along with Spyro and Cynder. All were in side but shadow.

"Come on shadow we have to take chance in life sometime." Jake said as held the elevator door open for him.

Shadow sign and went in side. Then the elevator door closed. "I like to know how this elevator is still working the power should is be off in the building. Rudolph said and wonders then he saw jakes sunstone glowing.

Jake saw it to. "Hey maybe the moonstone is up there on the top of the building. My Stone is glowing so we must be close by." Jake smirk's at this "I guess this was more easy then I thought and after this my father."

"I would not count on it Jake, the stone could be powering up the elevator because the city must have had black out for a good long wile. So I would not get my hope up just yet." Rudolph said sadly. I can hear them you know."

"Hear what Rudolph? What do you mean?" Spyro ask.

The people that that have died by Glints monsters I can hear the agony the babies crying, the pain, the fear, the loss." Rudolph began to say as tears left his eyes.

Spyro place a wig over Rudolph to comfort him. "Rudolph don't worry will stop Glint at his tracks and soon the world will be at piece once again." Spyro said warmly.

Rudolph nodded in agreement. "So much joy but yet so much hate…." Rudolph muttered.

Jake had to agree on that on what Rudolph just said the world did have so joy but yet so much hate. Love, evil, good….."

It took about five minutes to get to the top at last of the empire state building ant the group got to the side of the building to look down at every thing and boy the place was huge. Jake look at the sunstone he had it was not glowing witch disappointed him and Rudolph was right after all.

The view was gave every one the Goosebumps the evil was a place you cold say that hear all the time new York had a lot of stage thing in the past that happen. But this was the most worse so far that they have seen. It the sky shadow dragon ruled the sky along with humanoid bats that now flew in the city looking for more victims.

"Not them again." Spyro growled as he seen the evil dragon fly around the city

"Not to mention the evil bats." Cynder sigh

Rudolph look around the building and saw that there enemy were not flying over the this building which was good.

I believe they know we are here in the city you guys." Link said as he looks at Jake.

Jake saw that his sunstone was now glowing now and he wonder if it the moonstone was close by. The stone pull Jake a bit the other side of the building

"Hey my sunstone is trying to pull me to something." Jake gasp as he reach the other side of the building the group fallowed Jake. The stone pointed at something as it float trying to escape but it just pointing the way or so it seem. Jake look at the stone and to where it pointed. Jake saw a huge green status far away, but yet, so close.

Jake smiled at this and turn to his friends "I know where the moonstone it and I believe my father may be there as well."

"What did the sunstone tell you?" Cynder ask

"The moonstone is at the status of liberty. And it well take us awhile to get there you guys and not to mention we may have to fight and I know we may have to do so Jake said with a smirk on his face.

"Jake we only fight when we have to, we are here to just get the moonstone back and return it to the rightful place and that will be the hidden sky temple. Rudolph reminded him.

Jake nodded. I know, sorry, but we had better get some thing to eat I'm starving and we have not pack any thing to eat Jake said with concern.

Rudolph smiled do not worry about that Jake, we have food in the red bag and other stuff will need. However, for now, we better get in side it will get dark soon and I do not think it is a good idea to travel at night. The shadow dragons and the evil bats can see a lot better at night so are best chance to get to the status of liberty is morning so we better fine a place we can rest now and eat." Rudolph said calmly.

Every one agreed on this but none was not hungry at all but returns in to the building to look for a room that was good for all of them to sleep.

******************************************************************

At the status of liberty in side of the head. Glint was a was a black humanoid dragon he had the moon stone in his hand as he toss it up and down in his hand Your son should be hear soon for you Frank Scott I have a plan for him and his foul friends that will surly pay!" Glint chuckled. And toss the stone out side as it float to the touch of lady liberty. And it glowed as it levitates on the top of the torch.

Frank Scott was tide up and his mouth was tape up as well. Moreover, He looks in horror at Glint who smirk at him and told him of his son that was in this mess. I believe my pawns can take care of those foul being. But for now I will leave you here to rot human." I wish you luck for your son will need it if he wish to rescue you. The Waterstone is also guarded and I made sure it will be hard for them to get but the time they reach the sky temple it will be too late for them to return the stone to the rightful place." Glint chuckled

One of the shadow dragons was out side flying. Glint smiled and went to see and talk to it.

"Master.: the dragoness said and bowed.

"Perl make sure you slow those being down and try to kill Jake with that stone he can not be harm so try to fine a way to make him take it off and then you strike him you must hurry his sunstone will awaken fully soon and if you do succeed I will have feel the greatest pain that you will wish you were dead but I will not allow it to happen so do not fail me! Glint said sternly.

Peal then bowed again. Yes my mater I will not fail you and I have a way to make him take it off." Pear said and flew away

Glint smiled and he looks back at Frank Scott and then Glint disappeared and all was silent but Frank Scott breeding was all you could hear for the fear of his son life. Jake Scott. But he knew now that his son was the only one he count right now to help save the world. He had herd every thin what Glint has told him and the worlds now rest in jakes hand.

When time looks dark

Please do not fall apart

you must stay strong

Ignore all that is wrong

Always do what is good

Wipe away were evil stood.

Please Fight on, my dear my son……..

**Well hope you guys like it I hope you all do. please read and review!**


	12. Welcom to dinotopia!

Luigi and his group landed on a strange island, which they know nothing about but Clarice seem to know, as she was the first one to look around and sniff the air for danger.

Luigi came out of the portal along with Jena, Lucario, and Sonic. They to look around as they got where Clarice stood as she sniff the air. Are heroes looking around the green seen before them and was impress of how beautiful and peaceful it was.

"I have to say this place look a lot like paradise to me. Sonic look and eager to see the rest of the island.

"Nice as it is Sonic danger lurks here and we will have to be careful we do not want to lose anyone luigi said sternly.

"Luigi, you are right about that and now we need you to lead us to the waterstone because you seem to be the only one with a stone." Clarice said as she waited for Luigi to lead. Luigi was not sure how the stone works but he hope it work soon for him.

The gang walks in to the forest having no idea where they are going at all. The gang came across a hill that which they clime with no problem so far and before they reach the top and move a few vines and branches that smack them in the face as they went up the hill got steeper and slippery but they reach top. Luigi gasp of high they were and were now on a cliff. The gang saw a nice view and the wind was nice as it blew.

"I see people and odd creatures below us Jena said as she looks in awe. The heroes look to where Jena looks and she was right it was peaceful and people did live there.

Sonic look at the spectacular city wow look dinosaurs you guy. Moreover, they seem to be friends with the people here and all. Sonic said. With out warning the others, Sonic jump of the high cliff as he fell free style laughing as he went down.

"Did he just jump of the cliff?" Jena gasps in horror.

Luigi sigh at Sonic ways but he soon smiled and grab Jena and held her tight. "Do not worry about it Jena we are professional we can do a lot more then you think. With that said Luigi grab a feather from his pocket and crush it in his hand and a yellow cape appeared around his shoulders and neck.

"Let me go I am not jumping off that cliff with you I will take the long way please!" Jena shouted but it was too late Luigi was off the cliff free falling! "I'm going to kill you if we make it Luigi!" Jena yelled as she held on to Luigi with dear life, which was hard when she has paws not hands.

Luigi was about to hit the ground but then he soon flew up and was higher in the air again. HOLY HEACK!!! Jena shouted and thought her heart stop for moment there but soon she found her self and Luigi on the ground with Sonic waiting for them .

Lucario smiled and he to jump of the high cliff that was about 400 feet high. Lucario laded with grace and Clarice she just flew down. Clarice could hear Jena yelling and could not help but giggled as Jena yelled at Luigi

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL HURT YOU BADLY! Jena yelled at Luigi. However, every one just laugh Jena was about to say something about it but she to smiled and laugh.

"Well it was funny and fun." Jena admits and chuckled.

"Who's out there, what do you want said a gruffly voice and young.

The group froze as a dinosaur walk threw the tall grass and stared at are heroes with a odd look that said who the hell are you people, kind of look.

Luigi recognize the dinosaur it was a triceratops, he was huge with three horns two on his four head and one on his nose. Are friend was impress that he could speak English

"Hi my name is Luigi and these are my friends Lucario, Sonic, Jena and Clarice. We are not enemies we are new here and we are looking for the Waterstone if you know of it we need to take it back the sky temple." Luigi said and hope the triceratops did not think he was lunch or something.

The triceratops smiled and with pride, he roared out his name "my name is Backstop it is nice to meet new people here at last it had been awhile well not really." However, this waterstone you talk about I have no idea what that is sorry." Backstop said.

"Backstop where are you going off to now we need your help." Said a gentle female but stern voice. A young girl steps out of the tall grass and saw Backstop looking at some odd but colorful people.

The girl look about Jakes age but much more matures looking. "Oh, sorry Samantha I heard yelling and then laughter out here so I thought I go checks it out to see what was happing." Backstop said as he turn to look at her and then back at are heroes.

Samantha looks at them with awe and was not stun at all when Jena and Clarice said hi to them. Jena was glad that she and shadow went to see Santa if he could give them the gift to speak human and so far it was working.

Samantha smiled and said "Welcome to Dinotopia."

**********************************************************************

Back at new York city Jake group had found a place to spend the night it was a room that had couches and it was dark as hell in the room but it was the best place to spend the night.

Jake plop him self on a couch and watch Link light a lantern hidden in his own magic bag. And Spyro and Cynder closed the window that way no one could see that they were in here. And to have Rudolph rest his nose a bit.

Are heroes found their own spot to rest. As they did this Jake pulled out the red bag that Santa gave them to use. Jake look at it but he could not see how was he going to get food. Rudolph smiled. as he watch Jake look in side the bag and put his hand in it but and pull out nothing.

"Jake you have to think of something you want form the bag and you will get it." Rudolph chuckled. Jake thought about that and wondered. Jake put his hand in side the bag once more and as he pulled, a box of pizza was out fresh and hot to eat.

Jake blink in surprise he put down the box pizza and put his hand back in again this time every one heard a snap that came in the bag. Jake yelps in pain "yowl!" and jerk his hand out with a mousetrap on his figer.

Shadow burst out laughing and fell to ground still laughing. Spyro and Cynder join in. Rudolph could not but chuckled. Link did not look at Jake but with a smile.

Jake took off the mousetrap and threw in at shadow but miss. "That was not what I wanted." Jake said and folded his arm. Knowing his friend did not care but still laugh as well. Jake glared at them for good wile and soon he smiled and laughs as well.

Every one took there turn at the bag of what they would want to eat and use for the night. Every one got to bed and soon all drifts to sleep. In five hours sleep Jake woke up and found Link up and he was by the lock door with his sword out. Link turn to look at Jake and signal him to come.

Jake drew his sword and went by the door with Link. "Jake we have company wake the other now and warn them." Link whispered. Jake nodded and woke up every one.

Jake told them what was happing and all was silent and was bye the door ready to defend them self. Link open the door and slip in to the darkness. Jake smirks and told the other to stay put and Jake followed. Link and Jake with sword drawn looks down ahead the dark hall but both heroes could not see a thing.

Jake then heard big footsteps slowly heading their direction. Jake put his sword in front ready to defend with all he got Link took out his shield along with his sword.

Be ready Jake do not let your guard down and throw all fears aside and believe in your self Link said as he gave a quick smile at Jake.

Jake felt a lot more good to have Link by his side they both had a lot in common in a way. Link was Jake child hood video game hero and Jake could not believe he was right by his side ready to fight what ever dark evil that was in front of them

Jake look back at the dark hall and the foot steps stop dead. Both Jake and Link tense a bit. Just then out of the darkness two humanoid bat came out and flew right at the two heroes ready too strike them with their deadly claw. Both Link and Jake swung their blade to the right! YAAAAA! Both heroes cried out. And unbelievably they have both made success of cutting the heads of the evil bats.

Jake stood in shock of how fast he move now and new what he doing. "Not bad kid." Link chuckled. Jake smirk and was about to say something but another bat came and grab Jake so fast and flew with him up the hall and out a window breaking it as both Jake and the evil bat plough down the building. Holding on to his sword as he fell for his doom and so was the bat but he was holding Jake. Jake was scared but the bat hiss at Jake and try to claw jakes face.

Jake kick at the bat chest as hard as he could to make the bat leg go of him. but the bat still had him the bat started to pump is his wig to carry of Jake to his doom.

"Oh no you don't." Jake yelled but Jake could not shrike at the bat the bat had his arms now and the roared in to Jake's face. Jake wanted to vomit at the smell of the foul breath. However, he could not do anything about it, the bat then turn Jake around to see a lot of the bat monsters in the sky ready to tare Jake apart.

Just Cynder came out of nowhere and bite the bat monster in the head. The bat scream in pain and letting go of Jake.

AHHHHHh! Jake scream as he fell but he soon felt two claws grab him by the arm. He looks up to see Cynder who grab him and Jake saw the bat that push him out window fall to the ground Cynder had killed it

However, one more bat was coming up to strike Jake. Jake was ready for and with his sword in his hand and timing it right, he thrust his sword at the bat. "TAKE THIS! Jake yelled and stab the bat in the head killing in at the spot. As it fell down below the city.

Jake and Cynder try to move on but too many Bats were in front of them looking at them with huger.

"Any ideas Jake before we die here." Cynder said with fear.

Just then, Spyro and Rudolph was in front of Cynder and Jake and now facing the army of demon bats.

"I do not think so pals." Spyro roared as started to glow.

"You will not harm my friends." Rudolph said with determination. Moreover, his nose glowed not red this time but it was white and bright. Jake watch in awed as he seen this and could not believe it but it was happing.

"DRAGON FURY!!!! Spyro roared out.

"HEART OF LIGHT!!!!! Rudolph yelled out.

A huge purple light blast out of Spyro mouth and stream down at the Demon bats.

Rudolph's one was similar but the light blast out of his nose it was white and it was pure light of energy and stream down with Spyro's blast and when it combined it became even bigger covering up the sky or so it seem like it was but it was amazing.

All the evil bats were no more. In addition, the two light was soon gone. Jake was shock that both Rudolph and Spyro could do that.

Rudolph turns to look at Jake and Cynder. "Are you two ok. Sorry it took us a bit to help but Link and Shadow had a load of them in the hall but they should be ok Shadow took down some as well." Rudolph said

Spyro help grab Jake. "We had better hurry get back to the building that light we just set off caught lots of attention so we better get going now." Spyro said. Every one knew he was right and flew back to the building to get shadow and Link and hurry to fine a better place to stay.


	13. Thrickery and defeat

**I'm sorry it took me so long but I had been real busy and I should let you know I will not be updating as fast as I did. I am in college right now! However, I hope my spring break comes soon then I will update faster! Lol well see you soon and this is for you mysticgohan88 sorry it took me so long and enjoy! This is a bit sort as well sorry or delay no really I am!**

Jake and his group was on the run to look for a new place to hide it was still night and it was hard to get around the city. Rudolph guide the way he knew the city more than anyone else he been to New York city with Santa lots of time but it was somewhat different on the ground.

Are heroes had hard time and no matter where they went re-deads were right around the corner and. Jake was getting tired of this running and he wanted to chop the heads off of the those re-deads real badly.

Rudolph saw a store with no one in it he hopes noting nasty was in it. He took a turn to his right and with the other on his tail went after him they reach in to the store Jake and Link look around to make sure they were alone in the store as the other look out side. If they were being followed or not. The store was small in was a old music store with all kind of guitars keyboards and all sorts of goods.

Jake sat down on the floor he never ran so much like That in a good wile. "Boy what a rush." Jake said as panted for air.

Spyro sat down next to him. "Yeah, your telling me and I have a feeling we are not going to get to the moon stone as easy as we plan. Jake, it is getting too dangerous one us is going get killed if we do not think of a better plan to get to the statue of liberty." Spyro said as he look at every one that agreed.

Link look out a window he look hard to see a woman a young woman to be Jakes age she was running and she stop in the middle of the road and fell and she did not get back up. Jake saw this and went near the window to get a better look.

"We have to help her." Jake. said as he began to walk out the door. Link grabs him by the arm. "Link let go I have to help."

"No, Jake it is a trap and if you go out there you may be killed. I can tell that something is up, that's what they want, they want us to come out but they are not sure where we are yet so they wait and see if we will fall for the bait."

Jake look back out side and saw one of the bat monsters walking to the fallen girl who still did not get up. The bat was drooling like crazy and look hungrily at the girl. Ready to sink his teeth in to her.

Jake did not think it was trap any more he sprint out the door. Every one yelled for Jake to stop but it was too late. Link went to the door but it slam shut in front of his face. and was lock tight. Link touch the doorknob as he did he was flung back by a force.

"Link, are you ok!" Cynder said with worry. As she went to help get link back on his feet.

Spyro try to go threw the window but, he was flung back as well by the invisible force Are friends watch helplessly as Jake try to help the girl.

Jake went in front of the bat with his sword in hand ready to strike at the bat that wish to devour the girl.

" I do not think so pal if you want her you must go threw me first." The bat kept coming this running at Jake ready to bite Jake head off. But the bat was clumsy and Jake side step out of the way and swung his blade to the right slicing the bats arms. The bat just shriek at the pain and turn around to glare at Jake with kill in it eye's he ran at Jake again but it was too late Jake was too fast and slice the bat head of as if it was like butter.

Jake saw the black blood spill all over the street and it smelled fowl. Jake ignored the smell and wipe his sword clean with his shirt. Jake look in the sky to see if any more enemies were on there way but the sky and the street was clear and it was odd. "Something not right but what?" Jake wondered. He turn to look at the girl who stood up and was gazing at the floor of the road her black hair cover her eyes.

Jake knew something was up he walk toward the girl that was about his age Jake grip his sword tightly he knew now that that the bat was not the problem and he curse him self for being so foolish, then again he always is and the what make him Jake . "Thank you Jake, for saving, me but you could see, I do not need it, you will come with me now and if you refuse your father will meet his doom. That right Jake I have your father. The girl said and chuckled.

Jake felt something pull at his heart he knew now that his father was alive but he was in deep trouble and he needed help. If you had hurt him, I will make sure you will not see another day! Jake roared. Jake look around for his companions but that when he heard yelling in the store. He knew that they were trap. Just then Jake saw a evil glow that cover the girl and it began to get bigger and five seconds went by the girl was a shadow dragon all this time and by look of it, it seem to be a little different this one had a red symbol of a star on it's forehead.

"Jake if you wish to se your father again then I want you to drop your weapon or you will see your father no more and if you try to kill me you trigger your father demise for you see I have put a spell on him that will kill him if you kill me. So, what will it be Jake, it is your choice fight me and take a chance to kill me or drop your sword if you wish nothing to happen to your father?" Said the shadow dragoness as it snickers at Jake.

Jake was piss now he wanted to take her on but he may loose if he fight her and even if he did win he still lose and that would be losing his father and he will be the one that will kill his father. Jake knew he was defeated he slowly loosen is grip on his sword Jake stared at the floor and everything went slow as if time it self was slowdown down he close his eyes gently

He finally drop his sword and it hit the ground but it felt hours before it did and made clinking sounds as it hit the road. The clinking echoed in Jake's ear and he was angrier of giving up so easily like this. The shadow dragon roared with victory and started to walk forward and she saw something that was not there. She growled at this. Where is that stone of yours! The dragoness demanded at once.

Jake was confuse he look to Sunstone that was on his neck but it was not there it was gone! Jake panic but the dragoness saw the confuse look on his face. The dragoness rush at Jake and with her powerful claw she rap her claw around him and lift Jake up.

"Well that too bad for you Jake that you do not know. But that is good I will have fun before I kill you"! The dragoness sinkers and with out warning it pump her wigs and took of with Jake heading back to the statue of liberty.

The rest of heroes watch helplessly as Jake, there friend got taken. "No we can't let them take Jake; you guys we got to get out!" Rudolph yelled and wanted to cry for a friend that he could not help. However, the force was still on the door and window are friends were still trap.

Link smiled and Spyro saw this and it made him somewhat mad. "Why are you smiling we are trap in here and they got Jake and the Sunstone!" Spyro snap in frustrations

It not full a lost but yes, we need to get to Jake before any thing happen but they do not have the sunstone." Link said and show every one the sunstone.

"How did you get that?" Cynder said with amazement. Link did not say at first.

"I took it off from him when he was in a rush to save the girl that was not girl. But we better hurry and better get out of here and with sunstone I think we can get out." Link said and place the stone to torch the door nothing happen and then Link open the door and he smiled. He turn to look at his friends that had stun looks and soon they shook it off and with Link in the lead they took off. Link never thought the stone would do that but it did and he wish he did it sooner but is was to late but it did not stop him to save Jake before it is too late


	14. Attacking the heart

**I know one person that read this is going to be upset but please do not be I know what I am doing and trust me I got this. Mistic**

The dragoness held Jake with a firm grip in her claws as reach the statue of liberty she flew up to the head of lady liberty and went right threw the head as if nothing was there. She and Jake were now in the head of lady liberty. The dragoness drops Jake to the ground with a loud thud. The dragoness grew a bit small to walk around the head of lady liberty to be more conferrable and move more easily around.

Jake was sore for some reason just then small shadow creatures rise form the shadow of the grounds and grab at Jake to pull him near a wall. In addition, they also tide his arms behind him and his legs were also tide. The ropes look odd and somewhat creepy looking. It looks rotten but it was strong.

Jake look around the place he never been here before but he could care less right now. He sighs as he look at the strange creature that sank back in to the shadows. Jake than saw the dragoness looking at him but Jake refuse to look at her so, he look at the ground.

"Where is the stone human?" The dragoness demanded at once. However, Jake did not reply she made dragoness flare at this "Insolent human, you will look at me when I  
speak to you"!

"I can't stand the sight of trash" Jake responded dully. However, he knew he would regret those words but, it was worth it. The dragoness was in rage and without warning she slash at Jake's Chest

Jake bit his tongue to keep from screaming in pain as the dragoness had cut  
through his t-shirt, leaving three huge bloody claw marks. "How dare you speak to me like that human? You think you tough don't you?" The dragoness walk away form him Jake she was in her own thoughts of how to make Jake spill it. However, she knew that the boy was not going to answer even if she inflict pain on him.

"So, Pearl, you have got him at last, I'm impress." said a voice in the shadows. The dragoness turns to see her master Glint that step out of the shadows who was looking at Jake with no expression on his face what so ever.

The dragoness name Pearl, bowed at her Master. Fathe-Master I have him and he is powerless against me with out the stone but he will not tell me where it is so I will beat him if I have to." Pearl said with respect.

Glint look at the boy for a long wile Jake stared at Glint for the first time Jake felt a fear that was unfamiliar to him. Glint gave him the creeps. Glint then smirk at Jake. "I have a way he will speak but it won't matter anyway if we can not fine the stone one way or other it will be the end of the world. And I know one way to break this strong sprite of the boy." Glint said with a evil chuckle.

Glint than summon ten shadow draconian that rose form the shadow of the floor. They all bowed at Glint. Glint smirk. "I want you all to track Jake Family down all of them and when you do, kill them all and be sure it is done!" Glint said with strict orders the shadow draconian nodded and vanish to do there master dirty job.

"No, you leave my family alone you Bastard if I get out of this I will kill you!" Jake snap and struggle to get out of his bounds but it was useless. Glint smirk and with motion of his hand Frank Scott appeared by Glint who was still struggling to get free of his own bounds. Jake eyes went wide to see his father. "Dad? Your okay." Jake said as tear ran down his face.

"Jake, I'm glad you're ok. I am so glad you ok son. Frank said with tears in his own eyes both Jake and Frank wanted to hug each other but they know it was not going to happen

Glint smirked at them "I guess your father can be the first to die you should be honored Frank I have not kill anyone for a long time." Jake heart sank as he herd this and rage began to build up.

"You leave my father alone or I...I Gaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jake shouted trying to break free from his bounds but still nothing. Jake felt like heart was about to get stabbed at.

Frank look at his son with sorrow. "Jake, what ever happens you must be strong for me I Know you can do it Jake stay strong." Frank said sadly, as tears fell down his face. Jake

"No dad I'm not going to lose you! Glint, Fight me you cowered! Jake Shouted on top of his lungs. Glint smirk at this he brought his hand claw to Frank chest. Moreover, he stared at Jake with a smirk of pleasure on his face. He was enjoying every second of the sad and angry look on the Jakes face.

Pearl look at her master and at the Jake. She felt sorry for the boy but maybe she could help but she doubted it "Master May I have the pleasure of killing his family please The dragoness beg. Glint look at the dragoness with a smirk but he look at Jake again at with out warning Glint ran his clawed nail over Frank neck opening a huge cut as Blood gush out.

Jake Scream and soon he look away not wanting to look at his father that gurgle blood and try to gasp for air! Soon the life in his eyes faded. Jake was piss. He roared withso much rage like never before. Glint just laughs as he drop the dead body to the floor. Pearl began to think that Glint had gone too far but she could not do anything she did not have that kind of dark heart as her father. She knew she had to stop him but how?

Glint look at Pearl. My daughter you can do what ever you want to the boy if you wish but for now I must go for now have fun." Glint said with an evil laugh at he vanish.

Jake saw this and yelled after him. Get back here you monster I will kill you for this!!! Jake roared Jake look then look at the dragoness. "I will kill you for this!" Jake said coldly to the shadow dragoness.

Perl look at him with a blank look she did not know why but she want to help him but why? Some how this world meant a lot to her now. What wrong with me she growled to her self she. Just then pearl could here a voice speaking to her she turn to look at the Moonstone that still hover at the top of the torch of lady liberty.

Jake watch as the dragoness stared at the stone that floated out side on the torch. However, Jake could care less he was yelling and cursing at the dragoness promising he will kill her one way or another. For his heart had never been attack like this and he felt so alone.

******************************************************************

Link and the gang ran as hell the sunstone in his hand they were running away form the shadow dragon that were on there tail but with the building It was hard for the shadow dragon to get to them. As Link ran on the road a man hole open up and a voice spoke up "In here dude hurry!! Link did not know why but he jump in Spyro was bit surprise but he followed so did the rest of the gang. Link then saw the sunstone light the way and to see were they were.

"Why are we down here, I thought we were heading to the statue of liberty?" Shadow said with a irritation.

"I can help you with that Dude my bro Don can help just fallow me." Every one look to see a humanoid turtle with an orange mask or bandana. (or what ever)

Rudolph look at him very good. Do we know you?"

The humanoid turtle gave a smug look. Hey dudes, I'm Michelangelo or you could just call me Mikey."

**Now I will ask one person and you know who your are Don't worry I Know what I'm doing and tell me what you guys think!**


	15. The moonstones chosen one

**Let's a get the show on the road! **

Jake watch as the dragoness flew out side going to the moonstone that floated on the torch of Lady Liberty. Pearl did not know why but she just could not stop staring at the blue stone.

Jake look at his dad who lay lifeless on the ground. Jake soon turn away he could not bear to look at his dead father as tears ran down his face. Jake began to think about his brother Karl his love Marion who were still out there he hope his half brother ok as well who live on Dinotopia. Jake did remembered that Glint send his goons to kill them and Jake knew he could not let that happen, that is if he not too late.

Pearl went forward to the stone she knew she had to have it but did not know why. Jake saw this and he knew he could allow it but he could not do a thing so waited to what will happen. I hope it kill's you Jake mock under his breath.

The dragoness finally touch it and when she did she scream as the light of the stone cover her great bulk. Jake stared at the light that cover the shadow dragon it was bright and blinding Jake had to look away it was too much.

********************************************************

Link and the gang followed Mikey down in the surer well it was not really surer but it was empty no water nothing it was dry it was more like underground tunnel. They were waking for 10 minutes and shadow was getting annoyed by Mikey's yappering of how good he is in fighting.

Soon the gang had finally reach a tunnel that was pretty clean and it lead to huge room or some what but it had couches, chairs, TV's radio's and more. Spyro was the first to see another humanoid turtle with a red bandana that was like a mask. Walking to them

"Mikey, what did you do this time you know we can't have company right now not with all the bad stuff that going on up there" said the red mask turtle

"Who is that Mikey?" Spyro asked. Mikey smiled and went to slap a hand on his brother shoulder. That was looking at the colorful group in front of him

"This bigheaded guy is my Bother Raphael his not too smart and-

"Not too smart! That is it wise guy I'm going to teach a lesson you never for get. With this said Raphael Was about to punch his brother. But Mikey doge the punch by doing a back flip.

"Too slow bro, I told you you're getting old. Mikey teased. Rudolph knew he seem them before he just knew it.

"Calling me old now eh? I will show you! You better hope I don't catch you Mikey!" Raphael roared and chasing his brother all over the room.

"Oh come on Raph I was just playing with you. Hey that my favorite skateboard! Mikey panic as Raph threw it at Mikey. Mikey saw this and try to cache it but he was not close so he watch helplessly as it fell to the ground. Mikey went for a dive to save it but a humanoid rat caught it. Mikey saw this and was relive but he also forgot he was freefalling.

"Ahhhhhh! Oof! Owe, that hurt!" Mikey said as he fell right next to the humanoid rat with a loud thud. Mikey look daze at first but he could see the rat was giving him a disappointed look. Ahhh…Hey master Splinter, thanks for saving my skateboard. Mikey said with a nervous chuckle.

"Michelangelo, now's not the time, can't you see that the city is in grave danger!" master Splinter began to lecture. Link and the gang gave amused look. Cynder could not help but giggle and Spyro could not help but smile. Shadow just rolled his eyes not caring right now; all he wanted to do is to save Jake.

"Oh I know master Splinter, trust me I know better then that. Mikey said cheerfully as he pick him self-up. Just then, two more of the turtles appeared in the room. One had a purple mask on. The other hand a blue one.

"Come on Mikey we need you to be serous here. Can't you see that New York is deep trouble we need a plane to save it." The one with the blue mask said. Don, do you have any plans so far"

The one with the purple mask name Don shrugged his shoulders. Sorry Leo but I have no idea of what we can do right now." Don sighs as he rubs his head to think.

Leo nodded his head, his brother Donatello, has been working on some plans but none could not help them right now. "That's ok Don, but for now I like to know who are guess are Leo gave a warm smile to Link and the gang.

Don was the first one to approach them. "Hi, I'm Donatello, but you can call me Don for sort. Don said as he offered a hand of greetings and friendship to them. Leo, Raph and Mikey did the same even if He met them not too long ago

Master Splinter was the last one to greet them. "Hello I am Splinter I'm sorry but we have not much hospitality but we do welcome you here. I am afraid to say that we are too busy of finding a way to save New York at this moment this city has been abandon for a week and monsters have taken over it."

Link was the first to speak from the group. "Hello I am Link it is nice to meet you all my friends.' Link said and gave a warm smile to them. and yes we know that city is in great danger.

Spyro was up next he smiled at them as well. "Hi I am Spyro the dragon but you can call me Spyro, it is nice to meet you as well." Spyro said kindly

"My names Cynder, Cynder the dragoness it is nice to know you all." Cynder said who approach them to get a good look at the turtles

Shadow rolled his eyes at them. "You can call me shadow that all you have to know." The turtles guess that he was not in a good mood. Just then, they look at Rudolph

The turtles look shock even Mikey he never did take a good look at Rudolph

Until now. They could not believe that Rudolph the red nose reindeer was right here in front of them. sure they seen the most odd thing in life but this was new.

"Hi I'm Rudolph it's a pleasure to meet the ninja turtles for the first time.

Rudolph said with warm smile of his own.

******************************************************************3

Jake was still struggling to get his bounds untied but it was no use, it was hopeless but his mind kept fighting. Jake then look back out side to see if the stone killed the shadow dragoness, Jake gasp to see a white dragoness that took the shadow dragoness place. The white dragoness look at it self with surprise. Pearl could not believe that she had change her heart was full of good she felt no evil with in her heart no more,

The dragoness flew back in side the head of Lady Liberty by going threw it as if she was a ghost. "Jake, you must leave now and find your friends and leave new York as soon as you can." Pearl said as she release Jake from his bounds.

Jake shot a glare at her with a angry look. "And why should I take orders from you?" Jake yelled. Pearl Knew that Jake was heart broken and enrage of his lost of his father. And soon the rest of his family will meet that faith. It saddens her. Pearl then look at the dead body of Frank Scott. She walk to it and stared at it. Jake then saw her open her great maw and with out warning a river of light blast at the lifeless body at frank Scott.

"What are you doing to his body stop it!" Jake demanded as he try to get up but failed he cursing him self for being so weak for some reason But Pearl did stop. And the light soon vanish. Pearl Look at the dead body of frank Scott but something was wrong frank was breeding he was alive! Jake could not believe it, his father was alive.

Pearl smiled and signaled Jake to come. "I have learn how to control the moonstones power Jake, and it's power brings life to one that are not yet to die so it was not your father time, so he will lives. Same go's with the rest of your family if we can get to them on time before it is tool late to save them."

Frank Scott groaned in pain, "W-What just happen was I dreaming?" Frank lool up to a beautiful white dragoness looking at him. at this point Frank thought he was dreaming.

"No Frank Scott you are dreaming this is real." Pearl said as turn away to deal with her own thoughts. Frank was confuse he look around the large room. He then saw tall young boy looking him with spiky hair. The boy look at him as well. Frank knew who this was.

J-Jake is that you. Am I still dreaming?" Frank said hoping he was wrong only because he wanted to hug his son. Jake did not know what to say at first but he ran to his dad and gave him a hug Jake could not believe his dad alive he saw what it felt too lose his father before. But this was different he just saw his father die before his eyes but yet he was in the arms of his father.

"No dad, this no dream or Nightmare what ever you were dreaming is over." Jake said with few sniff. Frank gave his son a harder hug.

Pearl saw this and smiled she thought it was strange to see thing in a new way. Jake, we must go and find your friends now and after that we must find your family before thay found by the shadow Draco's. So I need you to tell me where they could be that way I will be able to take you to them and stop the shadow Draco's before it they do my fathers doing.

Jake and Frank look at the dragoness with wide eyes. They had no time to lose. Now Jake had to save the world and stop the shadow Draco's that are out to kill his family and they had to act fast.

**Well that it for now guys hope you all like! Please read and rearview please! Well not really lol. **


	16. Who you going to call

**Finally guys I got it done I hope you like! Please tell me what you guys think!?**

Jake was sent back where he first met Pearl who took him the statue of liberty she sent him to see if Spyro and the other were wile she help get Frank to his full health. Jake saw the door of the shop that was open. Jake right away knew that they have escaped but where to?

Jake promise his dad he will be right back after he fine his friends he knew he could not do this alone with out them. Jake sighs if only he had his katana with him. Jake look around to see where he drops it. However, it was not there it was gone. He hopes that Link has it for him.

Jake grumbled of Pearl who could have given him some kind of weapon or something to defend himself. Jake chuckled of him of now being friends of the great white dragoness. The one who gave him three slashes but she was able fix it but it was not completely fix she still had much to learn of the moonstones power.

That made Jake wonder what his stone could really do sure it made him talk to animals and make power down machine like the elevator come to life but what is it true power? "I wonder how my stone came off my neck in the first place." Jake said to him self.

Jake knew he could trust Pearl of keeping his dad safe until Frank recover his strength. By the mean time Jake, roam the city. By the looks of it the sun would be up in three hours or less. Moreover, by the look of it, the re-deads were hiding some place from the sun..

"I wonder where they could they be?" Jake wondered as he search the sky. "Hmmm, something not right the evil bat and shadow dragon are no where to be seen, something fishy is going on here. Jake mutters to him self. As he continued down the beat up streets.

As Jake walk, he knew he was being fallowed by something. a small dark figure flew past Jake side he did not get a good look at it but it seem to him it was a ghost but he could not be sure. However, he could hear a laugh and it echoed around him and it sure sounded ghost like.

Jake was a bit nervous but he kept his cool and continue walking. "What isssss your fearrrrrrrr?" said a ghostly voice that spoke in to Jakes mind. Jake just ignored it and kept going down the street jumping over logs and huge rocks that were blocking the road.

"issss that wissssssssse Jake?" the voice said with a small chuckle. Jake stop to look around for the owner of that voice but the owner was nowhere to be seen. Jake look aroumd he knew he won't get far with this unknown foe that is now on his tail.

"Show your self your coward and fight me, I do not fear you, of who ever you are.

Jake scan his surrounding carefully looking for something to defend him self. That when he saw a gulf club. Jake reach for it and grab at it as he did he swung it as if he hope he will hit his unknown foe with out hast.

"I sssssseeee your ffffearrrr Jake." Said the ghostly Voice. This time it sounded behind Jake as he turn around quickly to strike but he struck only air with the gulf club. The invisible enemy laugh evilly in Jake ears.

"What the hell you want from me!" Jake said angrily. As he walk around the street looking around for a clue of where his foe may be. Jake then felt a gush of win hit him full force. Jake caught him self from falling but had to squint now. The wind was blowing dust in to his face.

Jake then saw a dark portal open up and a ghost that look like the grim weeper him self, but it had a thorny looking sword that look as if it was made by human bones. "Your heart is what I want Jake! The ghost laugh evilly as it came at Jake knocking him off his feet.

Jake gasp of the fear he felt as he fell on his back on the road with the gulf club still in his hand. It was no ordinary fear he felt but he knew it was cause by this new foe of his.

Jake rolled out of the way as the deadly bone sword that came down hard missing Jake by inches. Jake got up quickly. He look to see the foe right on him as it swung at Jake head again. However, Jake doge it easily. His foe was fast but Jake was faster. Jake ran at the ghost he leap in the air and brought down the golf club o his enemy.

However, the club just went threw the ghost as if Jake hit nothing but air. Jake was not suspires. "Great, I hate enemies that I can't hurt!" Jake mutters to him self. The wises thing he could do was run and carefully watch his back so he sprint up the street as fast as he could.

Jake herd the ghost laughing in his mind again. Jake, you can rrruuuunnnn but youuuuuu cannot haaaide. I can hear your heart beating." hahahahaha," The ghost said as it was right on Jakes tail. Jake did not look back he kept running hoping he can get out of here.

Jake saw a fallen log in the middle of the road. Just then four men pop out behind the log, they all had some kind of pack with a gun that was attach to it. One with a pair of eyeglasses pointed the gun right at Jake so did the rest. "Crap this is not my day. Jake muttered to him self.

The one with the eye glasses look at Jake. "Kid get down….now!" the man said. Jake did what he was told he threw him self on the road. With a thud. Jake turn to see three beams of light hit the ghost head on.

"Look like we got him Igon, said one of the other man who shooting at the ghost too keep it from escaping. Winston the trap, now!"

"I got it guys!" said a black man who was by Jakes side. The man rolled a device the right under the ghost who was screaming it head off too get free. Jake was in aww. The black man kneeled down to Jakes side. The man was about to press a bottom but he look at Jake. "You might want to look away from the trap kid unless you want to get trap in another dimension. Jake look in shock and look away the man also looks away as he press the button to activate the trap. The other three men look away they stop shooting at the ghost. The ghost scream as a the device open op and suck in the ghost with a flash of light than all was silent.

Jake open one eye to look around. He look the man who was looking at him. "W-Who are guys do I know you?" Jake said as he the Blackman name Winston stood up. The other three men look at the boy. The leader of the group spoke.

"Hey Kid what your name?" said the leader Jake turn to see him he had black sort hair and look like he was in his thirties.

"My name is Jake and I'm looking for my friends. Jake said. the man smiled and look at his comrades.

"My name Peter, And we are ghost Busters."

**Did not see that coming did ya!**


	17. The gold dragon

**At last the chapter is done. man I was busy at college and will still be busy I hope I can have more time for this! Well enjoy!**

Morning finally came. After three hours of explaining him self, to the ghost busters Jake had to get going. However, Igon, the genius of the group refuse to let Jake go with out a weapon. This made Jake smile he could sure use a weapon right about now before any other surprising things shows up.

"Okay Jake you come with me. Peter, Ray, Winston. You go ahead and see if there any other survivors out There I have to get this kid something to defend him self and this will be the best time to have some one use my newest invention." Igon said with a smirk.

"Right, me and the boy better get going I have feeling this is going to be long search." Peter said as he signaled Ray and Winston to fallow.

"Good luck out there Jake you never know what you run in to. Ray said as he waved good bye to him.

"See ya kid, wish you best of luck of finding your friends." Winston said with a thumbs up as he left with Peter and Ray to fine any survivors or new enemies.

Jake could not help but smile it a good thing they were here and they are heroes nevertheless and he had grown to like them and respect them not because they save him but the heart they have.

Jake then turns to look at Igon again. "You said something about a weapon right. Jake said excitedly he hope he get a laser gun or something but who know might be better. Igon smiled and walk up the street Jake hesitate as he fallow Igon.

"Jake, why are you out here looking for your friends in such a gruesome and dark time you should be out of new York wile you're still alive. If you want to I can get you away from here." Igon said with worry for the boy.

Jake smirks trust me I'll Be fine beside I need my friends help they are the only one that can help me right now to…be happy." Jake said but he lied to Igon not really wanting to tell him that the world will end and all he doing is for nothing even if he doing something good.

Igon knew he was lying but he thought it would be best if he don't know to let Jake have his privacy. Igon smiled as he finally reach a beat up car that had the ghost buster symbol. Jake watch with interest as Igon search for what he looking for.

Jake look around the place to see if anything was watching him. Jake look in some stores. He could of sworn he could see something looking at him. Jake went to see what was in it but he did not get too close he squint his eyes to see what was in the store. Jake then saw hundreds of Re-deads looking at him. Jake gasp but he also nodes that they will not come out the sky was bright but the sun was still hidden

"Be careful Jake those are the living dead of people who had been transform in to slave to a unknown man that had been here I believe his name was Gannon he also seem to be helping some else as well. But I am trying to fine a way to track them but it seem to me it will not be easy but I will not give up" Igon said as he had some kind of handle that look like it was part of a sword before.

Igon then held the handle as if he holding a hilt of a sword. Igon smiled and look at Jake.

"Go!" Igon said and just then, a energy of light came out of the top of the hilt shape as a sword it had a red and orange glow. Jake this weapon can slice threw ghost but it will not kill them but they be sent to a containment that I have built at are head quarters.

Jake mouth went wide he had to admit that is pretty cool. "This weapon can also be use as a regular sword with a bit of a light show I may say. I call this baby the **plasma X blade**! It will serve you well out there and it will not harm you as long as you hold it and the people you do not want to hurt. It reads your thought." Igon said with a smug look.

Igon look at the blade again. "Down, Igon said. As he said the red and Orange glow of energy disappear and it was nothing but a sword hilt with out a blade. Igon press a few buttons on his watch. Then he gave the weapon to Jake.

"Now Jake I have program the weapon to work for you. You have now become its master. It will only work for you." Igon said this and walk away.

Jake look at him with shock. "Hey are you going to teach me how to use it first!" Jake yelled for him. Igon turn too look at Jake. With a smile it know you now Jake it will be easy to work it has the power to fine evil if get my point but trust me you must learn and trust in your self." Igon said and walk in to city to fine his crew/

Jake just stared at him as Igon left him with out a clue of how to work it. "That did not help as much." Jake grumbled to him self. Jake put his new weapon in one of his pockets that was in his jacket.

Jake for some reason is kind of going to miss the Ghostbusters. Jake thought it will best that he for get about it and start looking for his friends he did not have much time Pearl gave him a day to fine them if not he must come back with a help of a spell that she cast on Jake that will teleport him back the statue of liberty.

Jake was walking for hours After Jake had left the Ghostbusters; he noticed a humanoid being enter in to a man hole. "I wonder." Jake whispered to him self. With out thinking it threw. Jake assumed it's another survivor, Jake ran to the manhole he look at it but he look around if anyone was watching but then again the re-deads were gazing at him in the buildings

Jake remove the cover of the manhole and enters the manhole and into the  
sewers. Jake Saw the strange being not too far he Followed the figure at a safe distance, Jake been fallowing him for a good five minuets. Some how Jake had lost sight of the strange man. Jake stated to run to sprint forward not wanting to loose the man just yet. Jake saw another tunnel he took it and he soon found him self comes across a lair.

"What is this place?" Jake awes in amazement. Going to the center of the room, he said, "Someone must live down here, but who". Little that he knew his was about to get his answer

"Who are you?" demands a voice from behind. Whirling around, Jake's eye has bulged in shock. A cross between a human, and a turtle stood before him, its eyes concealed by a red mask, and two Sais at his hips.

"Another mutant from the attack, well this time I won't lose" Jake growls as without a word, jumps at the turtle, side kicking him in jaw. The turtle backed away in pain from the blow as he held his jaw. "Oh that does it kid," he growls as he hooks Jake in the jaw, sending him to his feet.

Jake ducks underneath some punches, and kicks and counters with a uppercut,  
followed by a back fist. Ralph was amaze of how fast Jake was. Jake fool on came forward with strait blow in the face knocking Ralph off his feet.

Jake saw pipe on the ground, and uses it as a sword. Hitting Ralph and Weakening Ralph, Jake new he had him now and was about to finish him when. Splinter knocks him unconscious from behind. Coming too, he comes face to face with the rat. "That was a very reckless move boy," scolded the rat, as Jake's sense came too, soon he was out cold.

Jake open his eyes he was some where else he…was in space? Jake gasp as he stood up but he was standing in thin air but it felt like he was solid ground. Jake look around he was in space but how? He could see stars hear and there. Just them Jake was soon surrounded by light and fire that glowed like gold. Golden fire burst uncontrollable all over the place.

Just then Jake found him self on a giant golden claw. He looks down in shock he soon look in front of him only to be more surprise as is felt like they would pop out of his sockets. He has encounter him self in the claw of a golden drgon that stared at him with a godly look.

Jake was speechless he felt like he was about to jump out of his skin. "Do not fear me Jake I am a friend." Boom the gold dragon. "I am hear to tell you that their not much time your world will fall unless you take the sunstone to the temple you only got a few days left you must reunite with your friends and go to the Dinotopia.

You must go there and help them fine the moonstone your friend are in great trouble the island is not safe it will soon be full of evil and it will be filled with it just like New York."

Glint must be stop or the world will meet a Monster so great nothing in your world can stop into force on earth have no chance to survive."

"But, I have to fine my family they are in great danger and soon they will all be dead if I do not get to them on time! Please can't you give me more time?" Jake pleaded. He never expect this much kind of adventure this was serious and he felt like everything was now in his hands.

You will not do this alone Jake your family and friends are helping you as I speak your family are safe Glints Minions will not harm them not when I am around. You take care of what must done Jake I will handle the rest I promise they will be fine. The gold dragon rumbled.

Jake some how trust in his word. "W-who are you?" Jake asks. The gold dragon did not say any thing at first. Jake look in to the eyes of the dragon he knew he see those eyes some place he just knew it. It reminded him of luigi's but it was more then that.

The dragon gave a warm smile to Jake. Don't tell anyone but say hi for brother but don't tell him it is me promise me Jake they can not know yet." The gold dragon said. Jake eyes went wider he could not believe who this dragon really is.

"Jake, promise me now?" the gold dragon said calmly. Jake look at him and nodded his head. at the great gold drgon who smiled at him.

I promise Mario, I will not say a word you can count on me Jake smiled and gave a thumbs up. The gold drgon now known as Mario this whole time smiled.

"Thank you Jake, now it is time you meet your friends" Jake gave him a odd look. And made sad smile.

"That is if I can fine them in time. Jake said sadly. Mario lift Jakes chin with his great tail to make Jake look right at him.

"You be surprise to know that they are closer than you think Jake. Now it is time for you wake up."

Jake eyes shot open as he sits up in a rush. Looking around rapidly, he finds himself sitting on a couch, and around him are his friends, and three other of the turtle like creatures. Jake eyes went wide as he saw his friends he was happy as if he did not see them for a long time.

"Jake, your up at last! Jake saw the black wolf rush to him and jump on top of him. "Oof Shadow? It's you...it is you! Jake said with surprise he was happy and embraces his friend. Jake soon found him self with the rest them Spyro, Cynder and Rudolph in his arms missing him as if he gone for a long time he to had miss them he did thought he would never see them again.

"What happen to you Jake?" Spyro said as he gave a lick on Jake beat up hand.

"We thought we would never see you again Jake Cynder as she rubbed her head on Jake.

"We was very worried for you would not believe how I felt!" Rudolph said sadly. Jake rub at his head.

"I Can do well on my own guys as long as know you are in my heart I know I will go on." Jake said binge very happy right now to see them hear at last! Even if it was not long ago, it still felt like years.

But are friend Jake still had a lot to accomplish and he will need all the help he can get.

**Wow I think the chapter are getting longer now again I just hop I can continue making longer. **


	18. Off to dinotopia!

**Boy, I hate college sooooo Much right now! But that's life for ya! I hope hope you like chappy. I'm not pround of it really but if you want to read it you sir are a.......... **

As happy, as Jake was he had some explaining to do to the group of turtles and a rat who seem to be the wise one of the group. "Uhh…sorry about that I did not mean to hurt your uhhh…team mate ummm….who are you guys?" Jake asks as he saw Raph robbing his head.

"It's ok dude I'm impress that you kick my bros green butt here. How did you learn how to fight so good." Mikey said with a thumps up. Jake Blush a bit of being complement.

"Hey, you know nothing and FYI, I was being easy on him unless you wanted me to kick his butt. Raph shot back a glare at his younger brother. or if you wish to take his place and I pummel you instead."

Master splinter wave a hand to silents them. "Your, fighting style are good boy but you still have much to learn when it come to fighting. You are too reckless but I should have no reason why I should tell you that. You know, that you did wrong but we have no time for any lesson's we need to get going to help fine the stones that will save the world from being destroyed."

"Wait, you know about the stones?" Jake said as he pointed at Master Splinter. Master splinter gave him a sad look.

"Yes, Jake we have heard of it, your friend Link, here had told us all about it. Moreover, we wish to help you on your quest" Leo said as he came up to shake Jake hands Jake took it. Jake then saw two katana's straps to his back. By the look of it Jake assume that he must be a swordsmen.

"Jake, now that your better what happen to you when that shadow dragon took you….how did you escape?" Link said as he came closer to get a better look at Jake.

Just then Jake remember something. "Guys I lost my katana and worse, I have lost the sunstone I do not know what happen it just……Gone." Jake Said as he put his head down in shame.

Link smiled. I do not know what happen to your sword Jake but you have not lost your Sunstone just yet." Link said as he pull out a glowing yellow and orange like stone as he toss it to Jake.

Jake caught it with out dropping it. He looked at the stone then back at Link. "You....had it?" Link just smiled.

I swipe it off your neck just before you went out to save that shadow dragon that trick you." Link said.

Jake then thought about Pearl who was waiting for them. Jake stood up if you wish to come I Don't mine but we must hurry to the statue of liberty……..huh?" Jake said to the as he close his eyes.

Every one was confuse of what Jake was doing. Jake could hear a voice in his mine. "Jake can you hear me…?" Jake was surprise it was Pearl who was talking in his mind.

"Yes, I hear you pearl…what is it?" Jake replied. Pearl was relieve she was not sure if it would work. She had seen every thing in Jakes eyes until he was knock on the head. She was able to see every thing again after Jake had woke up again.

Jake I need you to know that we need to go now; I feel something bad is happing right now on the island of Dinotopia. I can feel that your friends there are near the waterstone but they are also in danger we have to get there Now, I will open a portables to get you there…I'll meet you there after I get your father out of the city and some Place Safe." Pearl said in a worried tone.

Jake was stun he did not know what say at first W-what do you mean that place is in danger. What going on out there Pearl…tell me!" Jake said aloud for every one that could hear. He was beginning to think of Samantha and his half brother David that are there and anything could have gone wrong by now.

"Jake…I have located the rest of your family and they are fine I will gather them up with your father but for your half brother David you must fine him your self, if not I'll be there to help later right now you are needed so go threw the portable and do what you must!? Pearl said and soon a potable of Light open up on the ground and it was showing dinosaur city being taken over by Many shadow dragons and the place was in blaze. Everything was on fire.

Every one looks in shock not because a portable was there but of what it showed. was Jake was glad Pearl was there to help keep his family safe he was going to need all the help he could get. thng were about to heat up.

Jake saw the sadness in his friend's eyes as they could not take their eyes off the terror of what was happing. Jake pulled out the new weapon he had he the then said shouted, "GO!" with those words Jake and every one saw the red and yellow light shaping out, as a sword would look. It was bright and Jake could feel the heat from the Plasma X blade. He then look at his friends who was surprise to see Jake with a new weapon in hand..

"Let's go you guys Dinotopia need our help and I will die saving it so are you with me or not Jake said as he put his hand out in the air. Spyro Cynder and Rudolph remember Mario doing the same thing of holding his hand out for every one to work as a team. when they fought Sharkarken.

Rudolph was the first to put his hove on top of Jakes hand. Shadow went next. Spyro was after then Cynder. Link smiled and Put his hand there. The TMNT saw this and put there hands in the team hold.

"We will come with you and stop this evil that wish to destroy that island so you can say that we are with you." Leo said as he looks at his master who was also coming to help. Jake Nodded his head he was hoping for them to come.

"We can do this, I know we can Jake, as long as I'm with you." Shadow said as he gave a warm smile.

Jake nodded, then he look at the rest of the group. Who was looking at him. "We all jump at the same time." Jake said. In addition, they all jump in ready to fight off their foe who wishes to end there world.

***********************************

Luigi, and his group were running with Samantha avoiding the deadly raptors that were on there tail. "Luigi we need to get back to the city. it is trouble and I need your help Please," Samantha begged.

Samantha, we will, but first we have to get some place safe and to think of a plan of what to do first and fined a way to get these raptors of are tail." Luigi said as he ran.

Sonic had a idea he knew what must be done. "You guys fine some place safe for now I will lead these goons away from you guys. They don't call me the blue blur for nothing you know back where I from. Sonic said and stop to wait for the raptors to get near him.

"Is he crazy, because I think he is he going to get torn apart!" Backstop said with shock.

"I assure you sonic knows what he doing but as he Said we need to get Samantha some place safe" Lucario said he ran near Samantha side to see if any thing was near to attack her if so he would be there to counter who ever wish to try.

Clarice saw a near by cave as they ran threw the forest. Luigi, will that do?" Clarice said as she looks at the cave. Luigi turn to where Clarice was looking. Luigi saw this and was relieve that she saw that cave. Luigi signaled for every one to fallow as they all ran to the cave.

Sonic was waiting for the raptors to come closer he could see them and they could see him. The raptors slow down as they look at this new prey who was giving them a smirk. "You want to eat some of the good stuff your going to have to get me first that is if you keep up with me." Sonic Chuckled as he began to taunt them by slapping his butt at them.

The leader of the raptors was growling at this. It shot out at Sonic but Sonic saw it coming as took off going in circle of the raptors in the speed of sound. Time to make you go for a spin, in my new attack called tornado Burst!" Sonic yelled.

The raptors panic as they were stuck in the vortex and there feet were off the ground and they all were spinning out of control and in to each other . We are not done my dingo pals time to take you all for a flight far away from home. So long!" Sonic roared as he made one more burst of speed and the raptors were off flying in the blue vortex. Sonic smiled and took off running to the cave that he saw his pals run in to.

Luigi look in the cave but he found out that was not a cave it was…a tunnel . Luigi was about to take a step in more but then his ice stone was glowing that he some how had in his hand. It felt like it was pulling him but it was not strong to drag him.

"What is it Luigi, why is that stone of yours glowing?" Jena ask. Luigi knew that the water stone was near and he knew that he had to get to it. Just then Sonic made it in in time to see the group moving forward. This confuse Sonic and he ran next to Luigi. "What up Luigi were are we going?" Sonic ask.

"My ice stone tell me that the water stone is near, you guy we need to get to it." Luigi said as he continues walking. Samantha and Backstop was confused of what was going on.

"I'm sorry but I can not go exploring with you right now the city is in great danger I have to be there to help. I do not know what going but I still have to." as she turn to leave the tunnel. Backstop frown but he had to go with her.

Sonic, take Lucario and Jenna with you to protect her from harm and help of what ever she need help with. Me and Clarice will go down this tunnel to fine if the waterstone is here, now go."

But Luigi what if you run it to something far worse?" Lucario said with worry for his best friend.

"Go now you guys, the city is in need of your help, so go!" Luigi ordered.

Sonic frown at this, but did what Luigi wanted and went with Samantha to help with the city Jena and Lucario did the same. As they sprint out the tunnel

Clarice watches as they went. She then looks at Luigi who stared at the darkness of the tunnel that seem to go on forever. You know Luigi; I heard a great deal of your brother that was a great hero and a great friend of many. So many care for him so much that they will die to just see him again. I know your friends feel the same for you as well. I know I do Luigi, I care for you, you just like your brother." Clarice said.

Luigi just stared at the darkness he would have been still scared if his brother was still alive but he felt bad that it took his brothers death to make him just like his brother Mario. "I am not like my brother,I am Luigi the brother of the great Mario….." with that said Luigi and Clarice walk down the dark tunnel, not knowing what await them.

**Well thats it for now i can't tell you when the next update but I will say it will be mostly on the weekens Lol see ya!**


End file.
